Muse : L'envie d'aimer
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième tome de Muse. Hémaltone connait à son tour la gloire et la fortune. Mais est-ce vraiment ce qu'il recherche ? N'y as t-il pas quelque chose de plus précieux ? Attention à garder les pieds sur Terre.
1. Chapitre 1 : Anxieux

**Septième son : Rire**

**Chapitre 1 : Anxieux**

« Je … ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. »

« Oh ? Et de quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? Tu veux me le dire, Hémaltone ? »

_Il hoche la tête négativement, laissant ses cheveux verts virevolter un peu partout alors que la jeune femme le regarde avec amusement. Elle passe une main dans sa chevelure, reprenant :_

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne te jugerais pas, non ? »

« J'ai un peu peur. Un peu peur de tout en fait. »

_Il reste assis sur une chaise, balançant ses pieds bots alors qu'elle commence à les masser doucement. Voilà, voilà. Qu'il ne se fasse aucune inquiétude. Le jeune homme est plus que gêné par ce geste, bafouillant quelques mots :_

« Tu … n'as pas besoin de faire ça. C'est … intimidant. »

« Je le fais car j'en aie envie, tu dois t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ?' Alors, comme ça, tu as peur mais de quoi ? Tu dis tout … mais est-ce à cause des musiques ? »

« C'est ça … j'ai peur des musiques. Tu sais que je dois les faire moi-même hein ? Enfin, les fabriquer moi-même. Ca me fait peur. J'ai peur de ce que les gens vont dire ou penser quand ils les écouteront. Ce n'est pas pareil que le faire dans les rues. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, loin de là. Tu as bien entendu ce producteur et les autres non ? Ils ont confiance en toi, j'ai confiance en toi. »

_Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois, positivement tandis qu'il bafouille quelques mots pour la remercier. Depuis qu'il l'a embrassée, il ne sait plus trop où se mettre. Et aussi, il trouve Meloetta un peu étrange et distante. Où elle est ? Ah ? Elle est sur ses genoux, en train de le regarder. Elle aussi est soucieuse de ce qui se passe._

« N'oublies pas que tu es accompagné par Meloetta. Cela commence à faire un petit bout de temps, non ? Tu devrais te sentir plus rassuré. »

_Encore une fois, encore une fois, il hoche la tête vivement, voulant montrer que ça va mieux. Il se redresse, cherchant à reprendre son souffle tout en tenant Meloetta dans ses bras. La petite pokémon se laisse faire tandis qu'il murmure :_

« Mer... ci beaucoup. Désolé, je parles très peu et ... »

« Ne t'en fait donc pas pour cela. Je sais bien que tu ne parlais déjà que moyennement auparavant et que depuis que tu te concentres sur ce qui t'attends, tu as un peu de mal. »

« Meloetta ? Melo, meloetta, melo, melo ! » _s'exclame la petite pokémon légendaire, signalant par là qu'elle considère que c'est une bonne chose que de ne pas trop parler._

_Pourquoi ? Comme ça, il peut se concentrer sur la musique et ce n'est pas le plus important à l'heure actuelle ? Si si ! Elle en est sûre et certaine ! Le jeune homme pousse un petit soupir, prenant son ocarina avant de murmurer :_

« Je pense que je vais jouer un peu, cela me permettra de penser à autre chose. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Est-ce que je peux t'écouter ou tu veux être seul ? »

« J'aimerai bien que tu restes avec moi, Faldéla. »

_Alors, elle est parfaitement d'accord à ce sujet. Elle s'installe en face de lui alors qu'il porte l'ocarina à ses lèvres. Doucement, le son en sort alors qu'il se met à en jouer. Meloetta penche la tête sur les côtés, chantonnant :_

« Meloetta, Melo Melo... Meloetta . »

« Elle est si craquante quand elle réagit de la sorte. Une vraie petite poupée de porcelaine mais vivante. Elle doit être tellement attachée à toi, Hémaltone. »

_Il ne répond pas par la voix mais par la musique, celle-ci s'accentuant alors que Meloetta pousse un cri ravi en tendant les deux mains vers le plafond. C'est si chouette ! Elle adore quand il fait ça car il laisse ses émotions et ses sentiments le submerger comme si de rien n'était. Ah … c'était aussi simple que ça !_

« Tu gesticules beaucoup, Meloetta, ma musique te plait ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pose la question ? Il connait déjà la réponse ! Elle s'agrippe à son cou, venant frotter sa face contre sa gorge, passant ses petites mins pour être sûre de ne pas le lâcher. Il reprend son ocarina avant de chuchoter :_

« Si seulement c'était pour quelques personnes que je faisais cela ... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer tout cela, Hémaltone. »

« Si, pour une raison que je suis le seul à connaître. »

_Et interdiction à Meloetta d'essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques. Il veut juste avoir de l'argent, non pas pour lui mais pour Meloetta et Faldéla. Pour les mettre à l'abri du besoin. Il sait à quel point ce monde est difficile à vivre, c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas se refuser une telle chose. Il veut que le monde découvre ce qu'il est réellement de tout ça. Il veut que tout le monde écoute sa musique … mais pour pouvoir protéger Meloetta et Faldéla._

_Seulement après tout ça, il sera alors satisfait. Il est complexé. Il doit penser à ses nouvelles musiques, à quelques chansons et à tout le reste. Il veut faire plaisir aux autres … et en même temps surtout à Meloetta, ses pokémon et Faldéla. Mais ensuite ? C'est compliqué, tellement compliqué en fin de compte. Il pousse un profond soupir dépité, cela se faisant remarquer par Meloetta et Faldéla. La pokémon à la chevelure verte lui demande ce qui se passe mais il répond qu'il n'y a rien, ce n'est qu'une petite fatigue passagère. Il veut juste se concentrer maintenant sur ce qui l'attends. Il est tout simplement perdu et anxieux._


	2. Chapitre 2 : S'y préparer

**Chapitre 2 : S'y préparer**

« J'ai peur, Faldéla, j'ai vraiment peur. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être revenue trois mois en arrière, Hémaltone. »

_Elle lui dit cela en souriant, le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Voilà, voilà. Qu'il ne soit pas inquiet pour un rien, ça n'emmènerait à rien de bon de toute façon. Qu'il laisse le temps s'écouler et ensuite, ils verront tous ensemble.  
><em>

« Tu veux peut-être aller manger un morceau pour fêter ça, Hémaltone ? La sortie de ton premier CD, ce n'est pas rien, tu sais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas trop trop faim, je dois l'avouer. »

_Qu'il arrête ses bêtises et qu'il vienne avant qu'elle ne décide de s'énerver et de l'emporter avec elle ! L'attirant à elle, ils quittent tous les deux l'appartement de la jeune femme … et le sien aussi. Meloetta se téléporte, arrivant dans les bras d'Hémaltone._

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord, Meloetta, nous ne mangerons pas seuls, moi et Hémaltone. »

_Faldéla sourit devant la mine boudeuse de Meloetta, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts fixant la petite créature dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie n'est-ce pas ? Comme si elle venait de lire ses pensées, Meloetta détourne la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder, le jeune homme poussant un petit soupir. Il avait visiblement parfaitement raison sur ce point._

_Finalement, au restaurant, il était anxieux, ne mangeant qu'à moitié ce qu'il avait commandé tandis que Meloetta ne se privait pas pour se remplir l'estomac, les autres pokémon d'Hémaltone faisant de même. Tiens ? Il n'avait jamais posé la question à Faldéla mais elle n'avait aucun pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se sentait pas le courage de la lui poser, préférant continuer à regarder son assiette, ne mangeant que quelques morceaux à l'intérieur._

« Hémaltone, remplis ton estomac. Ce n'est pas avec tes soucis que tu n'auras plus mal au ventre. Combien de fois je vais te le répéter ? »

« Autant que ça soit nécessaire. »

« Tsss, ne te moques donc pas de moi, Hémaltone, tu sais parfaitement que cela ne me plaît pas du tout, hein ? Le message est bien passé ? »

_Elle tente de se montrer faussement menaçante, n'y arrivant guère bien que le jeune homme hoche la tête positivement. Il termine son repas alors qu'elle sourit, chuchotant :_

« Hémaltone, tends donc l'oreille. Tu n'as rien entendu de spécial ? »

« Hein que quoi ? Euh … Mais ... » _commence à bredouiller Hémaltone, tendant bien l'oreille pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Il écarquille les yeux : _« Mais comment est-ce possible que … enfin … je … Mais c'est ... »

« Oui, ta musique. Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais choisi ce restaurant au hasard, non ? »

« Mais … euh … c'est vraiment gênant. »

_Pourtant, il semble ne plus avoir de problèmes à rester ici, Meloetta bougeant doucement au rythme de la musique. C'est gênant, très gênant mais en même temps, ce n'est pas déplaisant. Lorsque le repas se finit, il n'ose pas écouter les murmures des clients._

« Faldéla, est-ce que nous pourrons y aller ? S'il te plaît ? Vraiment, je ne veux pas rester. »

« Tu ne veux pas entendre l'avis des autres ? Sinon, ça sera ceux des magazines mais ça prendra quelques semaines, tu le sais ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Faldéla. S'il te plaît. On peut aller se promener ce soir ? »

_Il serre un peu plus contre lui la petite Meloetta, rappelant ses pokémon qui ont terminé de manger aux aussi. Faldéla paye le restaurant, laissant un pourboire avant de se diriger vers la sortie, invitant Hémaltone à faire de même. Il n'a pas à avoir si peur que ça._

« Huuuuum ! Il fait un peu frais, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ca … peut aller. Merci d'avoir accepté, Faldéla. »

« De quoi ? De sortir du restaurant ? Nous devions le faire de toute façon, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler … merci. »

_Il se répète mais elle lui sourit. Avec douceur, elle place son bras autour d'Hémaltone, l'invitant à se rapprocher d'elle. Généralement, il sait que c'est l'inverse mais pour le moment, il n'est pas vraiment enclin à faire valoir son côté mâle viril aux yeux de la demoiselle. Il pousse un petit soupir déçu._

« Je n'ai pas vraiment … l'air d'un homme, hein ? »

« Si je voulais un mâle viril et idiot, je serais parti ailleurs. Tu es très bien comme tu es. »

_Elle lui sourit doucement pour le rassurer, Hémaltone ne faisant que baisser la tête. Meloetta ne semble pas être dérangée, étant dans ses bras depuis maintenant plusieurs heures depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement._

« Est-ce que tu veux passer par le parc ? Ça ne sera pas bien long mais de toute façon, nous sommes là pour nous promener, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, je te retarde un peu, pardon. On peut continuer à marcher alors, il n'y a pas du tout de problème. Ne t'en fait pas, loin de là. »

_Qu'il arrête de s'excuser pour un rien. Il pouvait devenir vraiment fatiguant, est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte ? Mais elle avait décidé de vivre avec lui pour le meilleur et pour le pire … mais surtout pour le meilleur. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui de toute façon. Rien ne pouvait entraver ce bonheur avec Hémaltone. Prenant sa main pour croiser ses doigts avec les siens, elle lui sourit tout en se dirigeant vers le parc._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pas bon ménage

**Chapitre 3 : Pas bon ménage**

« Alors ? Tu apprécies la petite balade ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est … il fait un peu froid mais ce n'est pas un souci. »

_La femme aux cheveux bleus le colle contre elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Voilà, ça allait mieux ? Il vient rougir faiblement, ne sachant pas trop où se placer alors qu'elle se mouvait avec lui, rigolant tendrement._

« Un peu gêné ? C'est ça ? »

« Un petit peu, je dois l'avouer. »

_Mais … même si c'était gênant, ce n'était pas déplaisant. Il fait la part des choses et en ce moment, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il se sentait bien … jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelques cris. Tournant la tête à gauche puis à droite, il en cherche l'origine sans la trouver._

« Faldéla, tu n'entends rien ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_C'est étrange. Il entend un petit cri plaintif mais il est le seul ? Il cligne des yeux, murmurant à Meloetta de bien quitter ses bras. Il n'aime pas ces cris ! C'est quelque chose de douloureux à ses oreilles ! Quelqu'un souffre ! Ou quelque chose._

« PIAFABEC ! PIAFABEC ! »

_Des oiseaux ! Et pas des plus sympathiques. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ils dont bien trois, quatre à s'en prendre … à une pauvre créature végétale. Hein ? Mais ils l'agressent ! Qu'ils arrêtent ça tout de suite !_

« Vous allez lâcher cette créature ?! »

_Il a sorti rapidement un petit ocarina, celui qu'il utilise habituellement. L'emmenant à ses lèvres, il commence à en jouer, les pokémon oiseaux arrêtant leurs méfaits, comme hypnotisés par sa musique. Délaissant le pokémon qu'ils venaient d'agresser, les pokémon oiseaux s'éloignent sans même se retourner._

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Mara … Maraca ... » _bredouille le pokémon vert. Maracachi ? Il cligne des yeux, se disant que ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroits où se trouve un tel pokémon. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Mais surtout …_

« Normalement, un pokémon … comme toi devrait faire fuir les oiseaux non ? Pourquoi ? »

_La réponse ne tarde pas à venir, le ventre du Maracachi émettant un léger grognement aigu. Ah bien sûr, avec une telle réponse, ça n'a rien de si étonnant. Le pauvre est tout simplement mort de faim. Euh … Zut de zut. Il n'a rien sur lui et …_

« Meloetta ? Melo ? Melo meloetta ? Melo melo meloetta meloetta. »

_Elle tient un sachet de nourriture pokémon dans sa main, s'étant téléportée pour pouvoir permettre au Maracachi d'être nourri. Faldéla se gratte la joue, se disant qu'Hémaltone et Meloetta sont vraiment uniques en soi._

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tu arrives à manger ? Attends un peu. »

« Maracachi, Mara maracachi, mara ! »

_Le pokémon apprécie grandement que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ouvre le paquet, lui tendant un peu de nourriture. Dévorant ce qui se trouve dans ses mains, il déguste d'un bon appétit tout cela alors qu'Hémaltone murmure :_

« Tu veux un peu de musique pour accompagner tout ça ? »

« Mara ? Maracachi ? » « Meloetta ! Melo melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Au moins, il y a une personne qui est très motivée. Meloetta se place sur son épaule, commençant à chantonner alors qu'il porte l'ocarina à ses lèvres. Le Maracachi les regarde et écoute, dévorant sa nourriture avant de s'essuyer les lèvres._

« Comme tu peux le voir, petit Maracachi, tu as le droit à une représentation bien spéciale. Tu devrais les remercier quand tu auras le temps non ? »

_Il hoche la tête positivement aux propos de Faldéla, contemplant ce qui se trouve devant lui, émerveillé. Cette musique si belle et si douce, elle est impossible à ignorer et ce n'est pas son intention. Il termine son repas puis finit par gesticulier._

« Maracachi, mara, maracachi ! Mara Maracachi ! »

« Oh ? Tu es décidé à les accompagner ? Soit, mais je vous préviens, tous les trois, il est tard et je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que l'on soit arrêté pour tapage nocturne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je dois arrêter. Désolé, Maracachi. »

« Maracachi, Maracachi, Mara, Maracachi ! » _répond le pokémon avec joie._

_Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire tous ensemble ? Hum ? Le Maracachi semble aller mieux et puis, elle peut voir l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Hémaltone. Bon, visiblement, il n'osera pas ouvrir la bouche, c'est donc à elle de le faire._

« Hum ? Maracachi ? Est-ce que tu veux faire un peu de marche avec nous ? Je ne pense pas que cela dérangera Hémaltone ou Meloetta, n'est-ce pas ? »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Compagnon musical

**Chapitre 4 : Compagnon musical**

« Alors si tu es maintenant prêt, nous allons aussi l'être, d'accord ? »

_C'est difficile à s'exprimer correctement mais l'homme aux cheveux verts cherche ses mots. Le Maracachi hoche la tête, ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qu'Hémaltone raconte tandis que celui-ci fait quelques mouvements de la main._

« Ça ne te dérange pas du tout, vraiment ? Faldéla ? C'est … une nouvelle compagnie. »

« Tu t'es attaché à ce pokémon, tu t'es attaché. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devrait me déranger, hein ? Soyons un peu lucides. Il va juste voir s'il est d'accord pour venir avec nous mais aussi voir s'il veut un petit nom et rester avec toi. D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as pas expliqué pourquoi tu te trouvais ici, petit Maracachi ? »

« Mara Maracachi ! Mara maracachi ! Mara Mara mara chichi ! »

« Il dit qu'il s'est tout simplement perdu en ayant entendu une douce musique dans la ? Juste ça comme ça ? Et rien d'autre ? » _demande Hémaltone, clignant des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir parfaitement compris le message du pokémon._

« Mara maracachi ! Mara mara rarara cachi chichi ! Mara mara cachi ! »

_Il a entièrement raison et le pokémon est heureux de voir qu'Hémaltone l'a parfaitement compris. Dansant sur place, heureux de ce qui s'y passe, il accompagne alors le couple et Meloetta. Il observe d'ailleurs la petite pokémon avec intérêt._

« Meloetta ? Melo meloetta melo ? » _demande t-elle à son tour, se sentant observée par le Maracachi. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Le pokémon bouge ses bras, faisant un petit bruit de maracas pour exprimer toute sa joie et son bonheur._

« Rentrons donc, il commence à faire froid. Hémaltone, tu as déjà une pokéball pour ce Maracachi ou tu veux que l'on passe à la boutique au cas où ? »

« Je crois que j'en ait deux ou trois au cas où de toute façon. »

_Alors, il n'y a plus aucune raison de rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement, ils se retrouvent dans l'appartement, le Maracachi regardant autour de lui avec étonnement. C'est la première fois qu'il se trouve dans un tel endroit._

« Maracachi ? Maracachi marara mara ! »

_Voilà qu'il se met à courir avec amusement, ouvrant toutes les portes. Hémaltone pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un enfant pour réagir de la sorte mais bon, il le laisse faire, Faldéla aussi. Finalement, le Maracachi finit par se mettre dans un coin du salon, regardant par la fenêtre._

« Maraaaaaaaaaaa ! Maracachi ! Mara mara maracachi ! »

_Maintenant qu'il était immobile, ils pouvaient enfin se reposer. Mais le pokémon avait été comme fou de joie, c'en était tellement mignon et attendrissant à regarder._

« Est-ce que tu as déjà un nom à lui donner, Hémaltone ? »

« Je pense que ça attendra demain. Nous sommes tous fatigués et visiblement, il n'a pas l'air vraiment motivé à m'écouter, ce n'est pas anormal non ? »

« Il découvre la vie dans un appartement. Il faut lui laisser le temps. Préparons-nous pour la soirée, allons nous coucher et nous verrons tout ça demain. »

« C'est exact. Ah … Maracachi ? Tu veux déjà rentrer dans ta pokéball ? Juste pour la liaison ? Après, tu n'es pas obligé de dormir dedans hein ? »

_Pokéball ? La sphère rouge et blanche ? Il hoche la tête, se dirigeant vers l'objet avant de le tapoter d'un coup de maracas. Il pénètre dans dans la pokéball, celle-ci bougeant trois fois avant de s'immobiliser. Hémaltone appuie aussitôt sur le bouton, le faisant sortir._

« MARA ! Maracachi ! Mara Maracachi Mara ! »

_Il se replace presque aussitôt près de la fenêtre, Hémaltone le regardant, grand sourire aux lèvres. D'accord, la messe est dite. Il faut comprendre que ce soir, il dormira là. C'est aussi simple que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme s'approche du pokémon, caressant le sommet e son crâne avant de lui chuchoter avec amusement :_

« N'en fait pas trop ce soir, d'accord ? Ne veille pas trop tard, promis ? »

_Le pokémon hoche la tête positivement, fou de joie mais se contrôlant maintenant. Il était heureux et satisfait de voir que tout se passait bien. Assis sur le canapé, il était même un peu soulagé par rapport à tout ça. Jésiana vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, chuchotant :_

« Alors, un peu fatigué, petit homme ? Ce fut une sacrée journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne pense pas que tu la regrettes, non ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je suis juste épuisé et ... » _dit-il avant de s'arrêter. Meloetta est venue se coucher sur ses jambes, posant sa tête contre son torse, fermant les yeux avant de s'assoupir. Hémaltone la regarde puis caresse sa chevelure alors qu'il fait un grand sourire à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus après quelques secondes. Il a de quoi être heureux en ce moment non ? Ses pokémon sont sortis, déjà endormis et il est assis à côté de Jésiana. La petite Meloetta dort paisiblement, moins jalouse qu'auparavant._

« Et bien alors, Hémaltone ? Reposes-toi si tu veux. C'est bien mieux. »

_Il ne va pas s'en priver. Sa tête penche sur le côté, le transportant au pays de songes quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme observe longuement le plafond, rapprochant son visage de la pokémon légenaire de petite taille, lui chuchotant :_

« Tu me promettras de le protéger de tout ton être, n'est-ce pas ? Le monde de la musique est un monde sinistre et obscur, perverti par le show-business mais vous êtes comme deux phares dans ces ténèbres. Je suis sûre que vous arriverez à rendre ses lettres de noblesse à cet art qui trancende le son et l'âme. J'en suis certaine. Vous ne me décevrez jamais, contrairement aux autres hommes et pokémon. Dormez-bien, petits anges. »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Amateur prometteur

**Chapitre 5 : Amateur prometteur**

« Hémaltone. Tu veux que je le lises à te place ? »

« J'ai peur … donc si tu veux bien … oui ... »

_Elle récupère le magazine que le jeune homme vient de lui tendre, l'ouvrant en son milieu, commençant à lire à voix haute : _

« Avis sur le premier album d'Hémaltone. C'est cela ? Tu sais que ce n'est que l'avis d'un magazine, n'est-ce pas ? Pas de la majorité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je le sais, je le sais … mais ça ne change pas que je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Calmes-toi donc. Rien ne sert de se presser. Bon, voilà, je l'ai lu. Tu veux que je te le lises, Hémaltone ? Tu en es sûr et certain ? » _demande t-elle avec amusement._

« O... Oui ! Si tu veux bien me le dire, s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

« Ils remarquent parfaitement que tu es un amateur, Hémaltone. Cela s'entend que tu débutes dans le monde de la musique. Du moins, aux yeux des personnes qui te jugent. »

« Mais mais mais … je fais de la musique depuis des années, je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent dire par là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? »

« Tout simplement que tu as de l'inexpérience dans la musique actuelle, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge. Tu viens de débuter ta carrière. Est-ce que tu veux que je continues ? »

« O... oui mais ça débute très mal … vraiment très mal. »

« Mais non, tu vas voir ce qu'ils disent ensuite. Je pense que tu finiras par être rassuré. » _murmure t-elle avec une certaine tendresse alors qu'il cherche à contrôler ses tremblements. Meloetta va dans ses bras pour le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le peut alors qu'il attends la suite. Ah … Ah … Ah … Il a tellement peur !_

« Alors, ils signalent que tu es motivé, très motivé … et qu'on sent une forte chaleur qui se dégage de ta musique, incitant à vouloir en écouter toujours plus. Il y a une telle volonté de diffuser de la joie et d'autres sentiments que cela ne peut pas passer inaperçu aux yeux de tous et de toutes. Du moins, à leurs oreilles. Rires. Oui, c'est ainsi que c'est marqué Hémaltone. »

« Continue s'il te plaît … continues un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent d'autres ? Je peux savoir ? Je veux savoir, s'il te plaît. Je veux connaître la suite. »

« Oh, cela peut être très intéressant. Ils disent que tu dois continuer sur cette voie car tu es un futur compositeur en herbe. Quelqu'un de très prometteur. Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit et ... »

« C'est une super nouvelle ! » _s'exclame t-il avant de serrer Jésiana dans ses bras, faisant tomber Meloetta sans s'en rendre compte. Celle-ci pousse un petit gémissement de douleur avant de se relever, semblant plus que vexée par Hémaltone._

« Hémaltone, vas récupérer Meloetta. Tu l'as fait tombée. »

« C'est … c'est vrai ? Oh pardon ! Meloetta ! Viens donc par là ! »

_Il s'exclame en sa direction, la regardant pendant de longues secondes, espérant réussir à l'attraper. Néanmoins, la petite pokémon se téléporte au loin, faisant une mine boudeuse. Il revient vers elle, continuant à essayer de l'attraper._

« Meloetta ! Roh ! S'il te plaît ! Viens par là ! Hop hop ! »

_Il tente de s'amuser maintenant qu'il est rassuré. La mine boudeuse de Meloetta finit par disparaître lorsqu'il réussit à la capturer, la petite pokémon se laissant faire. Il prend alors une longue respiration, venant la câliner tendrement. Elle peut lire dans ses pensées à quel point il est heureux … et elle aussi alors._

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta, melo melo meloetta. »

_Elle chuchote cela, posant sa tête contre son cœur. Elle est fière de lui, tellement fière. Elle est heureuse car il l'est. C'est aussi simple que cela. C'est ainsi que la roue tourne de nos jours. Faldéla tapote dans ses mains, disant :_

« Je vous inviteriez bien au restaurant pour fêter cela mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement cuisiner tous ensemble ? »

« Hein que quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner. Et tous ensemble, tous ensemble ? »

« Tous ensemble, oui ! Meloetta et les autres vont nous aider. »

_Oh ! Il approuve totalement l'idée. Il regarde Meloetta, celle-ci faisant un grand sourire. Ils ont la même idée. OUI ! Il appelle le reste de ses pokémon, les faisant sortir de leurs pokéballs tandis que Jésiana prend un livre de cuisine._

« Bon, bon, bon … voyons voir. Car oui, nous allons devoir faire quelques courses pour acheter tout ça. Apéritif, repas, dessert, tout. »

« Ça ne va pas coûter trop cher, Faldéla ? Enfin, je … je peux payer ! »

_Elle éclate de rire avant de le regarder tendrement. Ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça. C'était pour fêter sa réussite, encore une fois. S'il devait payer de sa poche pour cela, où serait la récompense ? Le jeune homme murmura quelques mots de remerciement avant qu'elle ne l'emmène loin de là. Bon, c'était mieux s'il comprenait._

« Vous venez tous ? Il faut que l'on se prépare avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Encore une sortie pour la journée ! » _s'exclame t-elle dans un grand sourire des plus ravissants, le genre de sourire qui faisait rougir bêtement Hémaltone comme maintenant._

« D'accord, d'accord, nous arrivons, voilà tout ! Enfin, on se dépêche, je te le promets ! » _bafouille le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Depuis qu'il était avec Faldéla, il vivait un rêve merveilleux dont il ne voulait rien faire pour en être séparé._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Pour un débutant

**Chapitre 6 : Pour un débutant**

« Faldéla, qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire maintenant ? »

« Ce que tu vas devoir faire ? Tu parles de ton CD ? Maintenant que c'est terminé, soit tu peux prendre un peu de repos, soit tu peux décider d'en préparer un second. A toi de voir, qu'est-ce que tu préfères envisager ? Décides-le. »

« J'aimerais me reposer un petit peu, je dois avouer, mais juste un peu, rien de plus. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement tandis qu'à côté, Meloetta semble un peu déçue. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il stoppait la musique ? En le fixant de la sorte, Meloetta ne fit qu'attirer son regard sur elle, Hémaltone lui caressant le crâne en chuchotant :_

« Ne t'en fait pas, Meloetta. Je n'abandonne pas la musique. Mais là, on va faire tout cela de façon purement … pour nous-même ? Comme cela qu'on le dit ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo, meloetta ! Melo meloetta melo ! »

_Elle répond avec un grand sourire avant que la sonnerie ne se fasse entendre. Le regard de la pokémon se fronce tandis qu'il dit à Jésiana qu'il va ouvrir. Il perd son sourire lorsqu'il aperçoit Solomon, celui-ci étant par deux homme à la forte carrure._

« Cela faisait bien longtemps, n'est-ce pas, Hémaltone ? Est-ce que tu as lu et entendu les premières critiques de ton album ? Assez élogieuses, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui … oui, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? Enfin, je crois. »

« Nous pouvons ? » _demande t-il tout en désignant le couloir derrière Hémaltone pour qu'ils puissent rentrer. Celui-ci n'est pas rassuré mais hoche la tête._

« Oh ? Solomon ? Que faites-vous donc ici ? C'est étonnant de vous voir. »

« Tout simplement prendre des nouvelles d'Hémaltone, notre petit prodige de la musique. Je tiens à lui signaler qu'il a reçu plusieurs demandes d'interviews et tout le reste. »

« Interview ? Le reste ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire encore ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Faldéla ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de tout comprendre. »

_Il bredouille, inquiet et soucieux tandis qu'elle pose une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Elle lui chuchote doucement dans l'oreille :_

« Tu vas tout simplement répondre aux questions de quelques journalistes et autres. » _Elle s'arrête, retournant son visage vers Solomon avant de reprendre : _« J'imagine aussi qu'il a des séances d'autographe et des séances photo, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu connais le métier, Faldéla, je n'ai rien à t'apprendre à ce sujet … donc la réponse est oui. C'est pour cela que je suis venu le prévenir en vue de ce qu'il l'attend. Il n'y a rien de surprenant de toute façon. Ce n'est pas un mensonge ou autre, loin de là. Il n'a pas à s'en faire, tu devrais le rassurer puisqu'il tremble comme une feuille. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Peut-être est-ce que je l'ai pensé trop fortement ? »

_Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Solomon qui ne relève pas la pique de la jeune femme. Il repose son regard sur Hémaltone, lui disant :_

« Ce n'est pas énormément de travail. Tu devras peut-être jouer quelques fois mais ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te produire en concert. Ce n'est pas aussi épuisant que cela y paraît. »

« Est-ce que je peux … quand même réfléchir un peu à tout ça ? Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe, vraiment pas du tout. »

« Prends ton temps … mais pas trop non plus. Nous n'allons pas rester plus longtemps. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir. Être producteur n'est pas aussi simple que cela, loin de ça. Meloetta, Faldéla, Hémaltone. »

_Meloetta se cache dans les bras d'Hémaltone, ne voulant guère voir ce producteur. Celui-ci quitte l'appartement, accompagné de ses deux Colossinges … bien que ça ne soit pas des pokémon. Finalement, quand c'est fini, Hémaltone s'écroule sur le canapé, serrant Meloetta contre lui, caressant ses pokémon de sa main libre._

« Je vous le jure, c'est juste … n'importe quoi. »

« De quoi, Faldéla ? Je … ne pensais pas que ça serait ainsi, je dois t'avouer. »

« Tu parles de ce qui t'arrives ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Ce n'est rien d'anormal ou surprenant. C'est même logique. Mais tu es … encore inquiet ? »

« Toujours ! Je le suis toujours ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Est-ce que je dois refuser ? »

« Il faut que tu prennens confiance en toi, ce n'est pas à moi de décider à ta place. Tu as un adulte maintenant, Hémaltone. Tu es capable de te débrouiller seul, non ? »

_Il comprend où elle veut en venir. C'est sûr que s'il lui demande son aide à chaque fois, il ne pourra jamais avancer dans la vie. Il doit y arriver par lui-même. Oui. Il se redressa sur le canapé, venant prendre Meloetta correctement sur lui._

« Meloetta, si je fais le bon choix ou le mauvais choix, tu me guideras, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo melo … meloetta, melo. »

_Elle lui explique cela avec un petit baiser sur la joue. Bon, cela veut dire tout simplement oui à ses yeux. Bon, maintenant, il fallait juste se préparer. Prendre une décision pour demain. Il n'aime pas ça, c'est beaucoup trop rapide à ses yeux._

« Ah … rien que sa venue, j'ai l'impression que la journée est gâchée par sa faute.

_Ce fut Jésiana qui venait de dire cela alors qu'il tentait de sourire. C'est sûr que l'arrivée de Solomon était rarement une source de joie. Mais bon, à force, ils commençaient tous les deux à s'y habituer … pour le meilleur mais bien souvent pour le pire._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Franc jusqu'au bout

**Chapitre 7 : Franc jusqu'au bout**

« Alors, bienvenue à vous, Hémaltone. C'est la première fois que vous apparaissez sur nos écrans après la sortie de votre disque. Vous n'avez pas trop le trac ? »

« Si … énormément, je dois avouer. »

« Hahaha ! Ne vous en faites pas, nos questions ne sont pas là pour vous embarrasser, loin de là. Soyez calme et tranquille. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ? »

_Il tente d'hocher la tête mais ce n'est qu'un faible mouvement qui se fait voir alors que le présentateur garde le sourire aux lèvres. Hémaltone jette un œil sur le côté, remarquant Faldéla, Meloetta et ses pokémon. Ils ne participent pas à tout cela._

« Alors, commençons donc l'interview, si vous le voulez bien. Tout d'abord, parlez-vous de nous, Hémaltone. Qui sont vos parents ? Où êtes vous né ? Que faisiez-vous avant de vous lancer dans la musique ? Beaucoup de personnes veulent savoir cela. »

_Autant de questions en si peu de temps. Le producteur le regarda, comme pour lui intime de ne pas trop en dire. Pourtant, il ne put s'en empêcher, murmurant tout simplement :_

« Je suis né de deux parents que j'ai oublié à force. Je fus abandonné alors que je n'avais même pas dix ans et depuis, je fus orphelin. Si je m'en suis sorti, c'est bien uniquement grâce à ma musique et non à eux. Je ne préfères pas me rappeler de leur existence et j'espère qu'ils ne se rappellent plus de moi. Je ne veux pas de leur retour. »

« Ce sont des paroles très dures que vous venez de prononcer, vous en rendez-vous compte ? Mais si tout cela est véridique, vous avez eut une enfance horrible non ? »

« Non, mon enfance était parfaite car j'ai réussi à vivre de ce que j'aime. Difficilement, peut-être mais ce n'était pas si horrible que cela. Je n'ai pas été frappé ou persécuté. »

_Il continue de parler avec une extrême franchise, ne se préoccupant pas du tout des gestes du producteur qui lui recommandait de ne pas trop parler._

« Je vois que vous prenez néanmoins la vie avec optimisme. Puis-je poser les autres questions ? Car la liste est longue, très longue. »

« Faites donc mais … pas trop longue hein ? Je veux dire, j'ai aussi d'autres choses à faire et puis en même temps, je ne saurais pas à quoi tout répondre. »

« Soit, soit, soit … quand est-ce que vous avez eut l'idée de vous lancer dans le monde de la musique pour la partager avec un maximum de personnes ? »

« Très tôt. Bien que je ne nécessites pas beaucoup d'argent, il m'en fallait pour vivre. Je faisais alors profiter les personnes de mes musiques. Par contre, je ne forçais jamais une personne à me donner de l'argent. Je préfères encore ne pas manger pendant une journée plutôt que d'avoir tout simplement à obliger quelqu'un à payer pour ma musique. »

« Cela contrastes avec votre CD non ? Vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais … voulu être un musicien de la sorte. » s_oupire le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. _« Le plus important, c'est elle. Non, ce sont elles. »_ dit-il alors qu'il avait posé au départ son regard sur Meloetta … puis ensuite Jésiana. _« Elles veulent que ma musique puisse être entendue par tout le monde, non pas pour la célébrité ou la gloire, ni pour la richesse et la forturne. Elles veulent juste que je sois heureux et que je rende heureux. C'est-ce que chacune de mes musiques tente de faire et j'espère y arriver sincèrement. »

« Meloetta ! MELO MELO ! »

_Qu'importe qu'ils soient en direct ! Elle se téléporta subitement pour arriver sur les genoux d'Hémaltone, cherchant à le serrer de ses petits bras alors que le présentateur clignait des yeux, cherchant à carder sa contenance avant de dire :_

« Beaucoup vous connaissent car vous êtes le dresseur de Meloetta. Est-ce que cela vous rendre fier ? Car Meloetta est l'emblème de la musique. »

« Non, non et non. Non, je ne suis pas son dresseur. Non, cela ne me rend pas fier. Non, Meloetta n'est pas un emblème ou un symbole. Elle est elle-même. »

« Meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! Melo meloetta melo ! »

_Fière et heureuse, comme bien souvent dès qu'il s'agit d'Hémaltone, elle calfeutre sa tête contre son cœur, la frottant de nombreuses secondes pour exprimer toute sa joie et son bonheur en ce moment même. Aucune honte d'être en direct !_

« Elle semble très attachée à vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et inversement. Comme le reste de mes pokémon, bien entendu. Sans eux, je n'aurai jamais réussi à survivre aussi longtemps. Et Meloetta fut un peu le phare dans l'obscurité de ma vie de vagabond. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là. »

« Vous accordez une très grande importance à Meloetta. Mais est-ce qu'elle influence vos musiques et certaines de vos chansons ? On parle aussi de l'ancienne chanteuse Faldéla. Beaucoup parlent d'une idylle avec vous. Est-ce que vous confirmez ou infirmez ? »

« Je … ne peux pas vraiment parler sur ce point. Je … enfin, si, je connais Jésiana et c'est une grande amie. Néanmoins, en ce qui concerne le ... »

« Privé, c'est le grand amour entre moi et lui. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter à ce sujet. »_ déclare la voix féminine de Jésiana, rentrant sur le plateau aussi._

_Elle s'installe à côté d'Hémaltone, Meloetta faisant une boue boudeuse, restant bien collée à Hémaltone pour dire que la place était déjà prise. Le présentateur écarquille les yeux. Il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à un tel regroupement autour du jeune homme._

« Je crois que l'interview va se terminer bien assez tôt. » _commente le présentateur alors qu'Hémaltone a du mal à répondre, le reste de ses pokémon arrivant, voulant aussi être de la partie. Intérieurement, il était heureux, terriblement heureux. Si les interview étaient toujours comme ça, il voulait bien en refaire ! Jamais seul par contre._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Un peu seule

**Chapitre 8 : Un peu seule**

« Pfiou, qu'est-ce qui m'attend maintenant, Jésiana ? »

« Une séance de dédicaces, Hémaltone. Désolée mais tu n'auras pas vraiment le temps de te reposer aujourd'hui, je m'excuses déjà au cas où. »

« Pas besoin, je sais parfaitement qu'il fallait s'attendre à ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça se vend plus maintenant qu'à sa sortie, je ne comprends pas. »

« Si je te disais que c'est à cause de tes interviews et de tout le reste ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de si spéciale ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui aurait incité les gens à acheter mon CD ? »

_Pourtant, il est sûr de ne pas avoir fait de promotion ou autre. Bien entendu, si on lui demandait un extrait, il ne se privait pas pour en faire un mais à part ça … non, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant ou surprenant à la base. Donc pour lui, c'était tout simplement un mystère à résoudre et dont il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir la réponse plus tard._

« Tiens ? Où est Meloetta d'ailleurs ? Je ne la vois pas. »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit de rester à l'appartement au cas où ? Avec tes pokémon ? Pour être sûr que l'interview ne soit pas loupée cette fois ? »

« Loupée, loupée, c'est un bien grand mot aussi hein ? Avec ou sans eux, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Je ne vois pas … enfin, ça serait bête non ? »

« Et pourtant, Hémaltone, et pourtant, tu l'as fait. Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Nous pourrions trouver une excuse pour reporter ça à demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois que ça serait mieux, est-ce que je peux te laisser ? J'ai une mauvaise impression et ça me dérange, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Fais vite alors. Si tu penses que c'est si grave que ça, tu dois te dépêcher de résoudre ce problème avant qu'il ne s'accentue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas ! C'est pour ça que je pars maintenant ! Encore désolé, Faldéla ! »

_Voilà qu'il se met à courir à toute allure, Faldéla soupirant en le voyant s'éloigner. Est-ce qu'il avait finalement compris quelque chose ces derniers mois ? Elle avait cette douce impression que visiblement, oui. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Finalement, elle ne le voit plus. Si c'est reporté à demain, les autres ne devraient pas être trop déçues. Par contre, elle allait devoir le forcer alors à se présenter._

_Pour quelle raison ? Tout simplement car il avait des obligations. Oh bien entendu, elle ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde par rapport à lui. Là, actuellement, il avait beaucoup plus important à le faire. Elle l'avait pressentie. Meloetta était une pokémon. Une demoiselle pokémon. C'est pour ça qu'entre filles, elles pouvaient se comprendre. C'est pour ça … qu'elle n'avait rien dit de spécial à Hémaltone. C'était à lui de le découvrir._

« Meloetta ? Meloetta ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

_Aucune trace de la petite créature dans l'appartement. Regardant ses pokémon, il demanda des nouvelles à ce sujet, ses pokémon ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules en signalant qu'ils ne savaient rien du tout. Et zut ! C'est bien ce qu'il pensait ! Elle n'était plus là !_

_Quittant l'appartement aussi vite qu'il était venu à l'intérieur, il se dirige hors de la ville. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait la prémonition qu'elle se trouvait là-bas ? Il en avait la quasi-certitude ! Quelque chose lui intimait le fait qu'elle se trouvait là-bas ! Il poussa un petit râle, se sentant mal, une pointe au cœur._

_A force de courir à cette allure, il se rendait malade mais il se retrouve rapidement dans la forêt, regardant autour de lui. MELOETTA ! MELOETTA ! Sortant son violoncelle, il se décide à en jouer, espérant alors attirer l'attention de la petite créature._

_Elle se trouve assise contre un arbre. Elle ne pleure pas, elle ne sanglote pas. Elle a juste toute la peine du monde à se contenir. Elle a pris cette décision … car elle le pressentait depuis quelques semaines. Hémaltone n'a plus besoin d'elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie. Car sa présence n'est plus nécessaire dorénavant._

« Meloetta … Meloetta melo. Meloetta. »

_Elle peut entendre une douce mélodie, comme si celle jouée par Hémaltone est si proche d'elle. C'est tout simplement impossible puisque le jeune homme est occupé à signer des autographes. Il n'a plus de temps pour elle. Elle n'est pas triste. Il est heureux. Il aura une belle vie et c'est ce qu'elle désirait pour lui._

« Meloetta ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie ? »

_Elle se statufie sur place, relevant son regard pour voir celui du jeune homme juste au-dessus d'elle, le reste du corps derrière l'arbre, continuant de jouer de la musique. Elle veut partir mais ses jambes ne la supportent plus. Il arrête sa musique, la soulevant pour qu'elle soit placée à hauteur de son visage, reprenant la parole :_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Meloetta ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, Hémaltone. C'est tout. Tu peux vivre aisément grâce à ton don dorénavant. Le monde la musique t'est grand ouvert. »

_Qu'elle ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Elle peut lui parler par télépathie, lui-même n'ouvrira pas la bouche ! Il la presse contre son cœur, la pokémon poussant un gémissement de douleur sous l'étreinte du jeune homme. Elle tente de se mouvoir mais les tremblements du corps d'Hémaltone la stoppent complètement. Il tremble de tout son être, ne voulant pas la relâcher. Qu'elle ne parte pas ! Qu'elle ne le quitte pas ! Son cœur est comme un livre ouvert dont elle peut tourner les pages avec une telle facilité. Elle ne … pensait pas qu'Hémaltone réagirait ainsi Elle pensait qu'il avait débuté une nouvelle vie, qu'il se sentait plus confiant dorénavant. Elle s'était trompée … et lourdement. Hémaltone est toujours le même._

« Moi aussi, Hémaltone. » _murmure t-elle par la pensée à la dernière du jeune homme._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une jeune star

**Chapitre 9 : Une jeune star**

« Oh ? Je vois que vous avez fait la paix, Hémaltone ? »

_Il n'ose pas répondre. La petite créature est couchée sur son corps, endormie alors qu'il est lui-même installé sur le canapé. Il sait ce que ça veut dire : aujourd'hui, il va devoir signer quelques autographes. C'est un peu dommage mais il ne peut pas profiter de la journée. Il l'a reportée déjà une fois, donc interdiction de la reporter deux fois._

« Tu veux bien réveiller la petite marmotte sur toi ? »

« Bien entendu … mais je vais le faire doucement et ... »

_Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de bouger et de poser une main sur son dos qu'elle se téléporte … sous sa tenue ? Elle est à nouveau calfeutrée dans ses bras mais sans même être gênée de la situation. Elle est sous son haut, sa tête seulement sortie du vêtement alors qu'il cligne des yeuix. Ah oui, quand même ! Elle n'exagère pas qu'un peu en fin de _

« Meloetta ? Tu es bien au chaud ou tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo meloetta melo melo ! »

_Elle ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Elle s'enfonce sous les vêtements, bougeant à l'intérieur alors qu'il émet un petit rire. Hahaha ! Mais ça chatouille ! Qu'elle arrête ! Il allait éclater de rire à cette allure ! Bon, zut, il doit se préparer !_

_Quelques heures plus tard, il est tout simplement assis derrière une table, regardant la file de personnes devant lui. Pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'est tout simplement immense. Et aussi, il y en a de toutes les générations. Sa musique a vraiment fait tout ça ?_

« Je n'arrives toujours pas à y croire ... »

« Moi non plus, monsieur Hémaltone ! J'adore votre musique ! Je peux ? »

_Hein quoi ? Il cligne des yeux, surpris par la jeune fille qui doit avoir que douze ans au grand maximum. Elle lui demande timidement une photo avec lui. Il hoche la tête : bien entendu qu'ils le peuvent ! Meloetta s'approche et se place sur un bras à Hémaltone._

« Merci ! Merci encore monsieur Hémaltone ! Et puis, vous avez aussi votre pokémon ! »

« Meloetta n'est pas vraiment à moi mais ... »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta, melo meloetta, melo ! » _répond la pokémon en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue du jeune homme aux cheveux verts._

« Visiblement, elle n'est pas d'accord. Meloetta est ma pokémon dira t-on. »_ dit-il en haussant les épaules, amusé et attendri par la pokémon. Elle semble stupéfaite par les dires d'Hémaltone, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Jésiana aussi. Quelques murmures se font autour de lui, comme s'il avait dit une bêtise. Est-ce qu'il en a dit une ? Il regarde Jésiana, espérant qu'elle réponde à cette question muette. Finalement, elle lui chuchota :_

« Hémaltone, c'est la première fois que tu avoues que Meloetta est à toi. »

« C'est une pokémon unique dans le monde. Je me devais de la partager à tous et à toutes. Qui est-ce que je suis pour la capturer ? Pour l'en empêcher ? »

« Ne te poses pas toutes ces questions, Hémaltone. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle ait décidé de te choisir, il n'y a pas à se poser d'autres questions à ce sujet. »

_C'est vrai. Et Meloetta a un sourire radieux aux lèvres ainsi que le rouge aux joues. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, c'est décidé, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que ça soit maintenant officiel. Meloetta est sa pokémon à lui, comme les autres ! Il se murmure mentalement :_

« Je te promets de bien m'occuper de toi, Meloetta. De faire de mon mieux pour ne jamais te décevoir. Je peux te le promettre … encore et encore ... »

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je te fais confiance, Hémaltone. Néanmoins, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose va tout bouleverser mais je ne sais pas où. »

« AH ! Le voilà le fameux Hémaltone ! Je me disais bien que je finirair par le trouver ! »

_Coupure de pensée, retour à la réalité. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts cligne des yeux, se demandant d'où vient cette voix féminine. Les gens se poussent peu à peu, étonnés de la personnes qui décide de se rapprocher de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est-ce ? Il ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut … mais surtout oui : qui est-ce ?_

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider, mademoiselle ? Vous devriez faire la file comme tout le monde, je vous pries. »_ dit-il calmement en la regardant._

« En plus, il est drôle ! Ou alors … il ne me connaît vraiment pas peut-être ? »

« Malheureusement non. Qui êtes-vous donc ? Est-ce que je peux le savoir ? »

_Il tente de regarder cette personne. Contrairement à Jésiana, elle doit avoir son âge. Peut-être un peu moins ? Ce qui voudrait dire qu'elle n'est pas encore une adulte mais cela l'importe peu. Elle a des cheveux blonds tressés en deux belles grosses bouclettes de chaque côté du visage ainsi que deux longues mèches près de ses oreilles qui descendent jusqu'à … wow ! Brrr ! Il détourne la tête aussitôt. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça !_

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider alors ? Je me répètes un peu mais bon … Enfin, je m'appelle Hémaltone. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Kastry ! C'est mon nom ? Tu es sûr de ne pas me connaître ? C'est quand même sacrément étonnant, je tiens à le dire ! Je pensais que l'on me connaîtrait plus facilement. Si je suis ici ? C'est super simple ! Je veux que tu deviennes mon musicien attitré ! »

_Il cligne des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Son musicien attitré ? Rien que ça ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement car voilà, il en avait strictement AUCUNE idée ! Et c'était vraiment dérangeant ça. Il avait besoin de sérieuses explications alors que Meloetta marmonnait. C'était ça le chamboulement._


	10. Chapitre 10 : LPBCDSE

**Chapitre 10 : La plus belle chose de son existence**

« Hein ? Est-ce que vous pouvez répéter par hasard ? Je crois avoir mal entendu ! »

« Mon musicien attitré, ce n'est pas difficile pourtant ! Je chante, tu joues ! C'est tout ! Tu verras, ça sera tout simplement merveilleux ! »

_Mais mais mais … qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte en fait ? Elle le perturbe complètement tandis qu'il cherche à comprendre ce qu'elle baragouine. Il cligne des yeux, Meloetta se plaçant devant lui avant que la jeune femme ne pince la joue de la pokémon._

« Et elle, c'est Meloetta ! La belle Meloetta ! Même si tu es une pokémon, tu as une voix magnifique ! Vraiment splendide ! Pas autant que celle d'une humaine mais tu accompagnes Hémaltone, c'est qu'il est spécial non ? »

« Pardonnez-moi mais pourriez-vous attendre que j'ai fini les autographes ? »

« Hein ? Mais attends, il y a quand même plus important ! Bon, d'accord, je vais patienter mais bien parce que c'est toi hein, »

_Il cligne des yeux alors qu'elle vient s'installer à côté de lui, sur une autre chaise. Elle va vraiment le coller ? Il n'a pas envie de la détaille alors qu'il sent qu'elle le fixe de son regard rubis. Elle lit dans son âme ou quoi ? Il ne veut pas mourir !_

« Votre regard est un peu oppressant, vous le savez non ? »

« Oh, ne t'en fait donc pas pour moi. Continues de travailler, je ne fais qu'observer le travail de celui qui va m'accompagner, rien de plus, rien de moins ! »

« Vous semblez être quasiment sûre que je vais accepter ça. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une telle chose alors que vous ne me connaissez pas ? »

_Elle éclate d'un petit rire alors que le jeune homme hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de drôle ? Et elle n'a pas honte ? De montrer autant de chair dans ce décolleté ? Elle est peut-être bien plus … plantureuse que Jésiana mais quand même !_

« Oh, tout simplement car j'ai des arguments très convaincants pour que tu acceptes ! Voilà tout ! Je sais ce qu'il faut te dire et je sais quoi faire aussi ! »

« Ah bon ? Des arguments ? Je ne vois pas trop où et … oh merci ! »

_Il se lève rapidement, remerciant une enfant qui doit avoir à peine six-sept ans, accompagné par sa mère. Il fait un grand sourire à l'enfant, acceptant le dessin qu'il lui tend avant de le mettre du côté de Jésiana. Il soulève celui-ci, attendant qu'une personne prenne une photographie alors que l'enfant ne dise : _

« Z'aime votre musique, môsieur Hémataume ! »

_C'est vrai. Il oublie parfois qu'il a des enfants près de lui. Il remercie la mère tend l'autographe ainsi que tout le reste. Un enfant écoute sa musique … au plus jeune âge._

_Il ne sait pas quoi en penser, il est juste un peu sous le choc et en admiration. Non pas par son propre travail mais par ça. Des enfants écoutent sa musique ! C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit ! Finalement, le reste des autographes se passe plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait et enfin, il peut converser avec cette femme._

« Bon, maintenant, je veux bien quelques explications à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par musicien … mademoiselle Kastry, c'est ça ? »

« Du premier coup, tu te rappelles de mon nom. Tu as vraiment tout ce qu'il faut. Alors, je me présentes une nouvelle fois : Kastry ! Chanteuse professionnelle dans la musique depuis l'âge de quatorze ans ! Je vais être majeure dans trois mois. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui précise cela ? Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Il la fixe alors qu'avec amusement, elle s'incline respectueusement, tirant sur sa robe rouge à froufrous blancs. Il y a aussi quelques nœuds noirs mais le fait qu'elle se penche en avant n'aide pas vraiment. Son visage se tourner vers Jésiana, demandant :_

« Est-ce que tu la connais déjà ou alors est-ce que je me trompes ? »

« Tu ne te trompes pas. Enfin, je ne la connais que de nom, bien entendu. »

« Il faut dire que je suis assez célèbre mais qui est cette femme, Hémaltone ? Ton imprésario ? C'est bien une ancienne célébrité, non ? Jésiana si je ne me trompes pas ! »

_La façon dont elle avait dit ancienne était … déplaisante, vraiment très déplaisante. Il n'aime que moyennement cela mais il ne vient rien dire. Il sent juste que Meloetta n'apprécie pas vraiment cette femme aussi. A partir de là, cela veut tout dire._

« Tu veux bien que l'on fasse un petit essai ? Je chantes et tu joues à mes côtés ! »

_Comme elle le veut. Il regarde brièvement Meloetta qui fait la moue. Elle doit penser qu'il s'en débarrasserait presque aussitôt mais il n'est pas comme ça malheureusement. Il s'exécute, jouant du violoncelle alors qu'elle se met à chanter. Elle a une belle voix. Elle pourrait surement prendre la suite de Jésiana … mais elle est encore juvénile et peu experte. Mais surtout, il y a autre chose … oui._

« Malheureusement, mademoiselle Kastry, je ne crois pas que ça ... »

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! Je n'en attendait pas moins ! J'en suis sûre et certaine maintenant ! J'en suis convaincue ! C'est bien toi qu'il me faut ! Tu es parfait ! C''était sublime ! »

« Attendez un peu que j'ai fini de prendre la parole non ? Je veux vous dire quelque chose. Si vous voulez bien m'écouter plutôt que de … »

« Il faut que j'aille prévenir Solomon ! J'ai de grandes nouvelles à lui annoncer ! »

_Mais bon sang ! Elle est hystérique ou quoi ? Il voulait lui dire quelque chose ! Elle ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas si difficile pourtant ! Ce n'est pas comme si … elle est déjà partie. Mais dans quoi il est tombé ? Mais dans quoi il est tombé ?!_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Pour la changer

**Huitième son : Impétueuse**

**Chapitre 11 : Pour la changer**

« J'aimerai vraiment comprendre qui est cette femme exactement. Elle m'a l'air un peu … folle furieuse si je peux dire ça comme ça. Est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse ? »

« Pas vraiment, Hémaltone. Disons juste qu'elle fait un excès de zèle, ce qui est assez problématique, il faut le reconnaître. Il faudrait juste qu'elle se calme un peu car sinon, cela peut dégénérer de façon assez grave si elle ne sait pas s'arrêter. »

« Enfin, elle n'a pas l'air méchante mais … juste un peu folle ou presque. »

« Folle, folle, je ne sais guère, Hémaltone. Je remarque juste que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil. »

_Tant que ça ? Il n'a pas fait des miracles. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, taper dans l'oeil ? Il ne comprends pas vraiment. Il regarde la jeune femme qui lui fait un grand sourire. C'est vrai qu'il est encore un peu comme un enfant même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois décider alors, Faldéla ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je ne le sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu, on dirait bien. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider cela, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il hausse les épaules, comme pour montrer que ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il veut montrer alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Il est juste perdu à cause de tout ça. Un tel intérêt, avec autant de vivacité, ça le perturbait. Il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention et elle … cette jeune femme … enfin, adolescente ! Enfin, non ! Elle était parfaitement pleine !_

« Meloetta. »_ fit la pokémon aux cheveux verts, le fixant avec dédain et dépit. HEY ! Qu'elle ne lise pas ses pensées ! Là, c'était du domaine du TRES personnel ! Et surtout, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'imagine des choses à son sujet ! Il … aime Faldéla, c'est tout !_

« Il ne faut pas s'imaginer n'importe quoi hein ? N'est-ce pas Meloetta ? »

« Melo. »_ répond t-elle en marmonnant. Visiblement, elle n'est pas contente, pas contente du tout de la situation. Aie aie aie, il ne veut pas avoir de problèmes, lui ! Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se la mettre sur le dos ! Pas du tout !_

« Roh, s'il te plaît, ne boude pas, petit Meloetta. Dans mes bras ? »

« Meloetta … melo, meloetta ? Melo ? »_ se dit-elle comme pour réfléchir à la question. Est-ce ne bonne ou une mauvaise chose que d'aller dans ses bras ? Il pousse un petit gémissement alors qu'elle saute dans ses bras en poussant un cri ravi._

« Merci encore, Meloetta. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. C'est mieux. Il faut que je réfléchisse à cette décision et vite ! Car sinon, elle va revenir comme une folle furieuse. »

« Non, Hémaltone. Prends ton temps. Rien ne presse justement. »

_Oui mais non ! Si ce n'est pas comme ça, il n'en sait rien ! Il est juste complètement perdu et dépassé par la situation ! Il prend une profonde respiration, gardant la pokémon dans ses bras avant de chercher à faire le vide dans son esprit. Alors, d'après ce qu'il savait, cette jeune femme veut qu'il l'accompagne. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune harmonie entre eux._

« Faldéla, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut que je la suive ? N'importe qui aurait remarqué que ça ne collait pas du tout entre nous, non ? »

« Et pourtant, non. Moi-même, je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Sa voix est très belle, ta musique l'est aussi, Hémaltone. Et ensemble ,vous feriez un beau duo. »

« Mais mais mais … Meloetta, tu es d'accord avec moi non ? Il n'y avait aucune osmose entre elle et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne rêve pas hein ? »

« Meloetta melo melo. Meloetta melo. »_ répond la pokémon, lui signalant par là que pour le commun des personnes, c'est normal de ne pas sentir ce genre de choses._

« Elle me signale que dans le fond, c'est juste moi et elle. »

« Alors tu vois ? Peut-être recherches-tu la perfection alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire au départ ? Je ne te demandes pas d'abaisser ton niveau mais de voir s'il y aurait quelque chose en elle qui t'inciterait à continuer l'aventure. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que Faldéla voulait qu'il fasse ça ? C'était tout simplement absurde ! Car il n'avait qu'une seule femme en tête et c'était elle ! Mais bon, il devait trouver une qualité, n'est-ce pas ? Il en voyait une chez cette femme. Une mais très importante._

« Elle est très motivée par la musique. J'ai put l'entendre dans ses chants. Elle veut devenir célèbre et riche … mais elle n'utilise pas la musique à mauvais desseins. Elle est ... »

« Juste candide, c'est ça. Elle ne voit pas encore tout ce qui se trouve autour d'elle. »

« Je ne veux pas briser ses espoirs. Je vais accepter sa proposition, j'imagine. Je pense qu'elle mérite une chance. Je peux la faire changer, lui ouvrir une voie plus grande non ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu es libre d'essayer non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêcherait, Hémaltone ? »

_Rien du tout dans le fond. Il avait donc fait son choix. Meloetta émet un petit soupir comme pour signaler qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop cette idée mais qu'elle veut bien. On doit laisser une chance à chacun ! Sauf à ce producteur qui est vraiment trop douteux pour qu'on puisse ignorer tout cela ! Lui, il en est hors de question !_

« Comment je vais faire ? Je sais à peine son nom. Je vois pas comment la contacter. »

« Fais-toi désirer, Hémaltone. Je suis sûre qu'elle viendra te contacter bien rapidement. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. » _lui répond Faldéla dans un grand sourire._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend jamais quand elle parle ainsi ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il a l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une autre langue que la sienne !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Sans le voir

**Chapitre 12 : Sans le voir**

« Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai une grande et merveilleuse annonce à vous faire ! Moi, Kastry, je peux vous dire maintenant qu'Hémaltone a décidé de se joindre à moi pour mes chansons ! Grâce à sa merveilleuse musique, je suis sûre qu'on va produire des chansons sensationnelles ! Soyez gentils avec lui même si ça sera le garçon le plus proche de moi ! »

_Quelques tonnerres d'applaudissements et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait eut le courage de se déplacer pour arriver à côté d'elle. Kastry, c'était donc son nom._

« HEY ! Je vous ait dit qu'il sera le plus proche de moi, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vous aimes pas ! » _s'exclame la demoiselle alors que d'autres applaudissements se font entendre après les sifflets à l'apparition d'Hémaltone._

_Celui-ci ne sait guère réellement où se placer, se disant que ce n'est pas le moment de chercher des ennuis, loin de là. Il attend que tout cela passe, que le concert se termine avant de se retrouver dans les loges de Kastry. Meloeta et Jésiana ne sont pas là._

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis siiiiiiiiiiii heureuse que tu aies décidé de venir ! »

« Je pense que je peux le savoir, si. » _répond l'adolescent, un peu gêné tout en se grattant la joue alors qu'elle venait le serrer dans ses bras, s'exclamant :_

« De toute façon, le plus important, c'est que tu sois venu ! Cette femme, Jésiana est là aussi non ? Pareil pour Meloetta ? Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon ! »

_Pas grave ? Il ne comprends pas alors qu'il se détache des bras de Kastry. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Il n'a jamais été vraiment fait pour travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Du moins, de cette manière. Les mains dans les poches, il attends, tout simplement._

_Finalement, les minutes s'écoulent à une vitesse folle et on lui signale ce qui va se passer : le fait qu'il va devoir travailler avec elle, que tout cela va se dérouler pendant plusieurs mois, qu'il va voyager. Est-ce qu'il est encore prêt à tout ça ? Plus tard, alors qu'il est seul avec Jésiana et Meloetta, il interroge la femme aux cheveux bleus :_

« Dis moi … Jésiana, ça ne te dérangera pas de venir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Hémaltone. Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas refuser de t'accompagner. Je suis ton imprésario, non ? Et puis, cela te feras voyager un peu. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour Meloetta bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas Kastry. »

« Meloetta, Melo, meloetta, melo. »

_Elle répond cela avec nonchalance, comme pour signaler que le plus important pour elle, c'est qu'Hémaltone aille bien. Maintenant, tout le reste lui impote peu … comme bien souvent. Elle émet un petit marmonnement tandis qu'il répond :_

« Bon puisqu'il en est décidé, je vais devoir me préparer … enfin on va devoir se préparer. »

« C'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire à l'heure actuelle. »

_Et après ? Un mois s'est écoulé. Un long mois où le jeune homme devait voyager comme il se doit. Quand il pensait voyager, cela consistait à rester dans les alentours mais non, il comprenait que Kastry n'était pas n'importe qui._

_Voyages dans d'autres régions, même dans un ou deux autres pays ! C'était juste surprenant … car Kastry parlait un peu cette seconde langue, ce qui avait impressionné le jeune homme. Elle lui avait dit, dans un grand sourire qu'elle savait faire autre chose avec sa langue. Il n'avait pas saisi le message, comme d'habitude._

« Aaaaaaah ! Encore un concert bien complet ! C'était super ! »

« Si tu le dis, Kastry. Dis-moi : pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je sois là à chaque fois après le concert ? J'aimerais bien me reposer aussi, tu sais ? »

« Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas te reposer à côté de moi ? Rien ne t'en empêche non ? Surtout après tout le travail que tu fais ! Et surtout, tes pokémon, ils sont merveilleux ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait possible et pourtant ... »

« Mes pokémon sont merveilleux, oui. Sans eux, tout serait bien plus difficile. Et Jésiana n'est pas en reste ! Sans elle, je ne serais jamais devenu ceci. »

« Jésiana, Jésiana, Jésiana, tu ne fais que parler d'elle. »

« Disons qu'elle est très importante pour moi, comme Meloetta. »

« Mais Meloetta est une pokémon. Jésiana, c'est une humaine ! »_ s'exclame Kastry avant de se lever de sa chaise, arrêtant de regarder son visage dans le miroir en face._

_Rien que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle passe une main sur son bras, le caressant doucement avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Retirant sa main, il entendit la voix de Jésiana :_

« Hémaltone ? Tu es prêt ? Je pensais manger avec toi et les pokémon ! »

« Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Bonne soirée, Kastry ! »_ répond le jeune homme, récupérant ses affaires avant d'ouvrir la porte, souriant à Jésiana avant de la refermer derrière lui._

« Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? » _se demande Kastry, prenant une profonde respiration, celle-ci faisant gonfler sa poitrine voluptueuse bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à peine majeure._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre tous les signes qu'elle lui faisait ? Est-ce qu'elle se débrouillait mal ? C'était tout simplement stupide ! En plus, rien n'avait jamais confirmé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Jésiana et Hémaltone._

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est aussi difficile ? »

_D'habitude, ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle était une star en devenir … alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir Hémaltone ? Pourtant, Jésiana ne tenait pas la comparaison … et de loin, bien loin, oui._


	13. Chapitre 13 : Visible par tous

**Chapitre 13 : Visible par tous**

« Alors ? Kastry ? D'après les rumeurs, il paraîtrait que vous êtes amoureuse d'un homme. »

« Oh, vous savez, les rumeurs, il ne faut jamais y prêter réellement attention. »

« Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas les nier. Quel est l'élu de votre cœur ? Vos fans veulent le savoir. Dites-nous en plus ! »_ s'exclame la journaliste alors qu'Hémaltone écoute cela d'une oreille distraite. Ce genre de petite scène est si ridicule en un sens._

_Mais voilà, ça permet de jouer sur la popularité de Kastry et donc il laisse faire. Ca ne le préoccupe pas vraiment de toute façon. Il pousse juste un petit soupir amusé. Si ça permet d'amuser la galerie, justement, il ne va pas s'en priver._

« Oh, et bien, vous savez, c'est quand même plus compliqué que ça. Une femme doit avoir ses petits secrets non ? Si ça ne l'était pas, comment pourrait-on avoir une part de mystère ses fans ? Trop en dévoiler serait vraiment dommage ! »

_Blablabla. C'est bête mais ça le fait sourire quand il l'entend parler comme ça. Kastry est une demoiselle vraiment bizarre. Mais voilà ! Qu'elle soit bizarre n'est pas un problème. S'amusant avec Meloetta en attendant qu'elle ait finie, il ne remarque pas le regard de Kastry en sa direction alors qu'elle reprend la parole :_

« Je suis désolée mais moi et mon musicien devons nous préparer pour plus tard. Le concert va bientôt commencer, j'espère que vous le suivrez ! »

« Bien entendu, Kastry. Merci encore pour cette interview splendide. »

_La jeune demoiselle hoche la tête avec un grand sourire, revenant auprès d'Hémaltone. Celui-ci met une petite main devant sa bouche alors qu'elle rigole, lui disant :_

« Et bien, Hémaltone ? Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment fan des interviews mais de là à t'endormir à moitié, c'est quand même bien dommage, non ? »

« Désolé, mademoiselle Kastry, je tiens à m'excuser. »

« Pour le bâillement ou le fait que tu m'appelles mademoiselle Kastry ? »

_Elle lui demande cela dans un petit sourire alors qu'il bredouille quelques paroles. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Elle s'approche de lui, un peu trop de lui alors que sa poitrine touche le torse du jeune homme, le regardant de ses yeux bleus._

« Appelles-moi juste Kastry, non ? Je t'appelles bien Hémaltone, non ? »

« Bien entendu mais pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes ma supérieure non ? Enfin, je ne suis que votre musicien, rien de plus. C'est tout. »

« Raaaaaah ! Arrêtes tes bêtises ! Si je suis la voix, tu es la musique ! Tu es aussi bien que moi ! Et tu voudrais que je t'appelles monsieur Hémaltone ? Et que je te vouvoie ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous voulez « môsieur » Hémaltone ? »

… … … _Elle a pas tort sur le coup. C'est franchement déplaisant à entendre. Il prend une profonde respiration, comme pour signaler qu'il avait compris le message. Il la regarde avant de lui dire doucement, d'une voix un peu lente pour qu'elle sache où il veut en venir :_

« Pas … de problèmes, Kastry. Dorénavant, je vais tenter de te tutoyer, d'accord ? »

« Ah non ! Tu ne tentes pas ! Tu vas y arriver hein ? Si tu le fais correctement pendant une semaine, je pense que je peux t'offrir un petit baiser sur la joue, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Bon nombre de garçons se damneraient pour ça ! »

_Il penche la tête sur le côté. Wow ! Elle a utilisé un mot qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas forcément au courant de son passé. Encore que … si peut-être ? Puisqu'il en a parlé lors de ses interview. Il marmonne que ça ne le dérange pas trop mais que le baiser n'est pas nécessaire , pas du tout. Il vaut mieux retourner voir les autres._

« Meloetta … meloetta ! Melo melo ! »

_La petite créature aux cheveux verts est partie depuis longtemps, laissant cette scène dégoûtante continuer son œuvre. Elle est aux côtés de Jésiana qui n'a pas loupé une miette de toute ça. Pourtant, elle a juste les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres :_

« Meloetta ! Melo meloetta melo ? Meloetta ! »

« Oh ? M'inquiéter ? Pourquoi cela, Meloetta ? Y a t-il quelque chose à craindre ? A quel sujet ? Est-ce que tu peux me le dire ? »

_La pokémon la regarde, estomaquée. Aussitôt, ses yeux deviennent roses alors qu'elle s'apprête à lire dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Celle-ci place une main sur les yeux de Meloetta, lui chuchotant tout doucement :_

« Evitons donc de se faire du mal, Meloetta, d'accord ? »

« Meloetta … mais … pourquoi ? Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'elle fait non ? »

« Oh ? J'ai compris tes paroles. Est-ce parce que tu me fais confiance maintenant, Meloetta ? » _demande la femme aux cheveux bleus, lui souriant tendrement alors que la pokémon retrouve sa couleur originelle pour ses yeux, rougissante faiblement._

« Meloetta melo meloetta. »

_Elle dit tout simplement cela avant de se téléporter, arrivant dans les bras d'Hémaltone, n'éprouvant aucune gêne à déranger Kastry dans son œuvre. Qu'elle comprenne parfaitement qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas et que ça ne risque pas de changer de sitôt. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds regarde la pokémon puis signale à Hémaltone qu'il faut y aller. Le jeune homme relâche Meloetta, lui demandant de l'attendre comme Jésiana à côté de la scène, derrière les rideaux, comme à leur habitude. Il tente de se montrer rassurant mais la petite pokémon ne l'est pas. Elle fait une petite mine en regardant Hémaltone partir avec Kastry, se tournant vers Jésiana qui vient la récupérer. Celle-lui caresse les cheveux comme le fait si bien Hémaltone, la pokémon cherchant à s'assoupir. Elle ne … saisit pas tout._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Son choix

**Chapitre 14 : Son choix**

« Prodigieux ! C'est tout simplement prodigieux ! Comment avez-vous fait cela ? »

« Oh vous savez, je ne suis plus seulement Kastry mais Kastry & Hémaltone ! Sans lui, je ne serais pas ce que je suis maintenant ! »

_La demoiselle aux cheveux blonds s'exclame dans un grand sourire à plusieurs journalistes, Hémaltone restant à ses côtés. Tout avait changé en si peu de temps depuis qu'il était avec elle. On le reconnaissait, on l'aimait, on voulait ses photos, on voulait ses signatures. On voulait tout à son sujet ! Sans même se poser de questions !_

« Mais quand même, nous parlons de vous deux ! Vous deux ! Auparavant, vous étiez chacun remarquables de votre côté mais depuis que vous êtes ensembles ... »

« C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? Divin, non ? Je le sais ! Car c'est ce que je ressens aussi quand il est auprès de moi ! Sans Hémaltone, je sais que je n'aurai jamais put devenr complète mais tout ça, c'était avant. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, toute ma vie a changé ! »

_Elle exagère beaucoup. Il pousse un petit soupir amusé bien qu'il soit gêné. Autant de compliments de la part de la demoiselle est assez dérangeant en un sens mais pourtant, il les accepte sans réticences. Elle fait tout pour le mettre en valeur. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, elle est toujours là. Elle est un peu vantarde, très prétentieuse … mais elle ne l'oublie pas. Elle ne le considère pas inférieure à lui, c'est ça qui est surprenant. Elle a tellement de défauts, contrairement à Jésiana mais en même temps, elle n'a pas que ces derniers. Elle a ses qualités. La motivation qu'elle exprime dans son travail est remarquable, il doit le reconnaître. Les efforts sont là._

« Oh ? Il y a un souci, Hémaltone ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui te vexe ? Tu me fixes depuis quelques secondes, sans même ouvrir la bouche. »

« Tu sais parfaitement que je ne parle que peu, sauf à travers ma musique. »

« Et encore ! Et encore ! Il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là ! Moi, je te considères pas seulement comme un virtuose, ça, tout le monde le sait ! Tu es mieux qu'un virtuose ! Tu es un poète de la musique, Hémaltone. Je suis nulle par rapport à ça mais même une nulle peut savoir que tu exprimes tes poèmes en musique ! »

_Il hausse un sourcil, un peu étonné par les propos de Kastry. Un poète ? C'est l'impression qu'il donne ? L'interview se termine sans même qu'il ne donne son avis. Ah … il hausse tout simplement les épaules maintenant, soupirant légèrement. L'interview se termine et voilà que Kastry se tourne vers lui, se mordant un peu la lèvre :_

« Hémaltone ? Tu veux aller manger avec moi ce soir ? On pourrait peut-être parler de ce que l'on va faire pour le concert non ? Si tu en as envie, je peux même t'inviter chez moi. On commandera chez le traiteur et puis, comme ça, tu m'aideras à choisir une tenue de scène. »

« Je dois déjà aller manger avec Jésiana et Meloetta. Et aussi le reste de mes pokémon d'ailleurs. Puis tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour choisir tes tenues. Elles te vont toutes très bien. Je m'en vais, Kastry ! A demain ! »

« Hahaha … Merci … Hémaltone. Bonne appétit … et bonne soirée. A demain. » _dit-il en le saluant d'un geste de la main, son sourire disparaissant alors que ses yeux bleus perdent de leur éclat. Ca sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré la perche tendue._

_Elle se demande … s'il aime la faire souffrir ou s'il est tout simplement candide. Elle fait des efforts pourtant. Elle le met en valeur, elle le complimente, elle le félicite pour le travail qu'il accomplit et cela sans aucun mensonge. Il est doué, très doué ! Mais elle a l'impression de s'adresser à un mur. Comme si Hémaltone était tout simplement une tête dure._

« Est-ce qu'il faut que je sois encore plus directe ? »

_Elle baisse la tête, déconfite, serrant les poings. Tout ça, c'est parce qu'il passe son temps avec Jésiana, cette ancienne star ! Elle n'est plus disponible ! Elle est trop vieille pour lui ! Il y a aussi Meloetta ! Elle apprécie cette pokémon liée à la musique mais c'est vraiment une pimbêche quand elle s'y met. Le pire est qu'elle reconnaît que toute les deux sont très fortes. Elle reconnaît parfaitement qu'elles sont maîtresses dans l'art musical.  
><em>

_Est-ce qu'elle … n'est pas encore assez célèbre pour ça ? Est-ce qu'il en faut plus ? Encore plus ? Elle ne remarque pas qu'elle est observée, Solomon la fixant au loin. Elle se dirige vers la voiture où le chauffeur lui ouvre la porte, murmurant qu'elle veut rentrer chez elle, s'effondrant sur le siège arrière._

« Stupide, c'est juste stupide. C'est complètement stupide. » _se chuchote t-elle, une main posée sur le visage. Elle est si désespérante, elle le sait parfaitement._

« Hémaltone ? Tu n'as pas très faim ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Rien de spécial, Jésiana. Rien de spécial. Ce n'est pas grave. »

_Et pourtant, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle voudrait avoir les pouvoirs de Meloetta. Hémaltone caresse le crâne de ses pokémon, faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal tandis qu'il réfléchit à la situation._

_Célébrité ? Richesse ? Pouvoir ? C'est un peu ce qu'il est en train d'acquérir non ? Mais est-ce que c'est cela qui veut ? Ne veut-il pas autre chose ? De plus … calme ? De plus tranquille ? Ou non ? Il pose sa fourchette sur son assiette, songeur._

« Hémaltone, dis moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas, tu m'inquiètes. »

« Je réfléchis à des choses futiles, Jésiana. »

« Et quelles sont-elles ? Pour que tu les considères ainsi ? »

« Oh, rien rien, sincèrement. Je crois que c'est personnel mais je trouverais surement une solution ! On trouve toujours une solution, non ? »

_Elle a un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude. Elle lui fait confiance, comme à son habitude. Il n'ose pas lui parler de ça. Est-ce qu'il recherche la gloire et la richesse ? Ou le calme et la tranquillité ? Et le regard inquisiteur de Meloetta ne l'aide pas vraiment._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Rester auprès d'eux

**Chapitre 15 : Rester auprès d'eux**

« Pardon, Kastry. Je ne veux pas me plaindre mais je suis exténué. »

« Hein ? Tu es malade ? Attends un peu que je voies ça ! Si t'es malade, j'irais te forcer à te reposer ! » _s'écrit-elle avant de placer son front contre le sien pour prendre sa température._ « T'as pas l'air si chaud que ça. Mais oui, c'est mieux que de ne rien faire. Reposes-toi bien ! Promis, je te promets de venir te revoir ! »

« Merci encore et désolé … de ne pas pouvoir travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Tant que ça ne se reproduit plus hein ? Mais bon, mon jour de gloire patientera une heure de plus ! Nous ne sommes pas à ça près hein ! »

_Il la remercie d'un hochement de tête avant de s'éloigner sans rien dire. Elle le regarde, soucieuse et inquiète bien qu'elle ne le montre pas. Une demie-heure plus tard, il est couché dans son lit d'hôtel, les couvertures sur lui. Bien entendu, Jésiana et Meloetta sont là, ainsi que le reste des pokémon du jeune homme. Il n'est pas si malade que ça mais il a besoin de réfléchir. Il pousse un profond soupir, comme pour trouver une réponse à des questions qui ne viennent pas. Il a mal .. bien mal au crâne mais non pas à cause d'une migraine._

« Hémaltone ? Moi et Meloetta, on va chercher de quoi te soigner, d'accord ? Ca n'a pas l'air bien grave mais tu es peut-être peu habitué à autant de travail ces derniers mois. Ton corps a sûrement finit par te lâcher et abandonner mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est habituel … enfin, dis comme ça, ça ne devrait pas vraiment te rassurer, je suis désolée, hahaha. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus quitte la pièce ainsi que l'hôtel. Dans un coin de ce dernier, il est presque impossible de voir une petite ombre qui observe Jésiana partir ainsi que Meloetta. Lorsqu'elles ne sont plus là, elle fonce vers l'hôtel, murmurant :_

« Bonjour, où est la chambre du musicien Hémaltone ? »

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous dire ce … mais vous êtes ! »

« Chut ! Taisez-vous et dites moi plutôt où est-ce qu'il se trouve ! » _marmonne plus rapidement la voix, agacée, donnant quelques billets avant d'obtenir sa réponse. Grimpant dans les escaliers pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée, elle arrive à l'étage du jeune homme. C'est donc dans une chambre qu'il s'y trouve ?_

« Bon bon bon … Voyons voir s'il dort, le petit Hémaltone. »

_Dans sa chambre, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts observe le plafond. Depuis qu'il s'est interrogé sur cela, ça le turlupine. La richesse ? La gloire ? La célébrité ? Pourquoi pas. C'est bien pour ça qu'il a accepté la proposition de Solomon bien qu'il n'apprécie pas ce dernier. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut dire qu'il doit tout abandonner de ce qu'il était auparavant ?_

« Non, je ne veux pas ça. Je ne peux pas oublier, loin de là. »

_Hors de question de tirer un trait sur son histoire ! Hors de question ! Il est capable de faire ce qu'il désire ! Quitte à salir son âme pour y arriver ! Oui, c'est de ça dont il pense ! _

« Qu'est-ce que … hein ? Quelqu'un ? Jésiana ? »

_Il chuchote cela de façon presque inaudible pour qu'il ne puisse pas être entendu, fermant les yeux. C'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire actuellement. Penser tranquillement alors qu'il est plongé dans le noir, ayant un sourire aux lèvres._

_Il se sentait calme et apaisé. Il avait des sous, il les mettait de côté. Il en dépensait presque pas. Car oui ! Il était économe. Il savait quand il devait se serrer la ceinture ! Il savait quand il devait faire attention à son argent ! Voilà tout ! C'est pourquoi il n'aurait jamais de problèmes par rapport à ça ! Mais voilà, son argent, qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire ? Aider les plus défavorisés, ça semblait être une bonne idée, non ?_

« Hémaltone, Hémaltone ? Est-ce que tu dors ? »

« Hein ? Kastry ? Mais c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _demande le jeune homme en se redressant dans le lit. La lumière se fait voir dans la pièce alors qu'il cligne des yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire quoi ?_

« Bien sûr ! Ton infirmière préférée ! J'ai demandé ce qu'il fallait pour soigner contre ça ! »

_Infirmière préférée ? En la regardant de plus près, la tenue rose qui colle à la peau de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds … est très moulante ? Mais elle est vraiment jolie. Et puis, on dirait pas une vraie tenue d'infirmière. Mais elle a un sachet dans les mains. Elle veut vraiment le soigner ? Pourquoi pas ? Enfin, il n'est pas vraiment malade._

« Alors, voyons ce que mon petit malade a donc ! »

_Elle s'approche de lui, se penchant en avant pour poser sa main sur son front. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'on soigne une personne, est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Car il n'en est pas vraiment convaincu. Néanmoins, il en veut pas le lui dire. Alors qu'elle bouge tout simplement vers lui, un bouton de sa tenue s'ouvre, dévoilant un peu de chair mais aussi de tissu noir en dentelle, une infime partie._

« Hein ? Hémaltone ? Tu as beaucoup plus chaud qu'avant ? Avec tes couvertures, ce n'est pas vraiment bon, tu t'en doutes hein ? »

« Je ne suis pas totalement malade, Kastry. Je suis désolé de te le dire. »

« C'est à moi de le dire ou non ! Alors, ne bouges plus du tout ! »

« MELOETTA ! MELO ! MELOETTA MELO MELOETTA ! »

_Un cri se fait entendre dans la pièce alors que Jésiana et Meloetta font leurs apparitions dans la chambre d'hôtél. Kastry pousse un cri de surprise, récupérant vite la capuche dans laquelle s'était cachée, sortant de la pièce à toute allure, laissant le sachet de plastique derrière elle. Jésiana la regarde partir tandis qu'Hémaltone se demande ce qui se passe. Il y a eut un gros problème ? Pourquoi Meloetta est en colère ? Dire que ses pensées sont maintenant gâchées à moitié malheureusement. Il pousse un léger soupir avant de mettre une main sur son front. Il va finir par être réellement malade avec tout ça._


	16. Chapitre 16 : Aider ceux dans le besoin

**Chapitre 16 : Aider ceux dans le besoin**

« Meloetta ? Tu me fais vraiment la tête cette fois ? »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta ! Melo meloetta ! Melo ! »

_Rien à faire ! Pas cette fois ! Depuis hier, avec l'arrivée de Kastry, impossible de faire que Meloetta décolère. Finalement, il abandonne la partie après plusieurs heures de tentatives qui se sont soldées par des échecs cuisants. Autant dire qu'il n'est pas prêt de recommencer._

_La journée passe rapidement, trop à son goût. Il halète, comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'il regarde devant lui. Il est en sueur, épuisé comme s'il avait accomplit un effort surhumain aujourd'hui. Il déglutit doucement avant que Kastry ne se rapproche :_

« Est-ce que … ça va mieux Hémaltone, aujourd'hui ? Tu as … pris les médicaments ? »

« Oui, oui, merci ! Ils étaient efficaces ! » _dit-il, mentant bien puisqu'il n'était guère malade. Un grand sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la demoiselle qui s'écrit :_

« Bien entendu ! Je sais comment te soigner, voyons donc ! Si tu as besoin d'une infirmière, je serais toujours là, d'accord ? Tu as énormément travailler ! Tu devrais te reposer ! »

« Oui, je vais le faire. Ca serait bête que je retombe malade Dis-moi, est-ce que pour … l'argent, tu penses que je pourrais avoir un pourcentage un peu plus important ? »

« Hein ? Euh, mais de combien ? Tu es sûr qu'il faut en parler à moi ? »

« Oh pour rien, pour rien ! C'est juste une question comme ça ! N'y penses plus ! Bonne soirée, Kastry ! A demain alors ! Et je me soignes bien ! »

_Quel idiot mais quel idiot ! Il va passer pour un arriviste. Il regarde Meloetta qui l'attends, à côté de Faldéla. Lorsqu'il s'en approche, elle détourne son visage pendant un bref instant avant de cligner des yeux. Elle le regarde, le fixe avec appréhension._

« Meloetta ? Meloetta melo meloetta melo ? »

_Elle lui pose une question à laquelle il ne peut pas répondre. Elle n'a pas à le savoir. Elle n'a pas à lui demander, c'est tout. C'est personnel, voilà. Non, il ne doit pas être méchant avec elle. Il la regarde doucement, hochant la tête négativement._

« Comment ta journée s'est écoulée, Hémaltone ? »

« Plutôt bien, je dirais. Oui, je pense. »

« Tu me semblais plutôt très distrait et ailleurs, comme si quelque chose te préoccupait sans que tu arrives à mettre la main dessus. Alors, est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

« Oh, je pense surtout que je suis un peu fatigué d'avoir beaucoup travaillé. Ca doit être la fatigue qui joue sur ça, j'imagine Mais bon, non, y a pas de souci de distraction, Faldéla. Je pense que je peux te le promettre sans aucun problème. »

« Si tu me le promets, je te fais alors confiance, non ? »

_Elle le regarde qui s'éloigne mais cette fois-ci, elle ne sourit plus. Ses yeux se posent sur la petite créature aux cheveux verts, la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de dire :_

« N''hésites plus d'accord ? Il semble dépérir. Je ne veux pas de cela. »

« Meloetta ? Melo meloetta melo ... »_ murmure la pokémon avec lenteur, signalant que c'était peut-être un peut trop tard pour se préoccuper de ça non ?_

« Je le sais bien, je le sais bien. J'avoue parfaitement être coupable de tout ça. Mais bon, on peut toujours trouver une solution non ? A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? »

« Mel... » _commence à dire la pokémon avant de s'arrêter. Est-ce qu'elle doit continuer ? Oui ! Ses yeux deviennent rose alors que le reste de ses mots s'inscrivent dans le crâne de Faldéla, comme par la pensée :_

« Il pense à son ancienne vie et aux personnes qui étaient comme lui. Il est tiraillé entre ce qu'il devient et ce que cela va lui apporter. Il a peur de retourner à ce qu'il était avant de connaître Kastry. Il a honte de l'utiliser. »

« De l'utiliser ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Meloetta, tu me reparles normalement ? Attends un peu. Expliques-moi tout en détails si tu veux bien. » _chuchote la femme aux cheveux bleus, visiblement soucieuse par la tournure des événements._

« Il veut garder tout son argent pour pouvoir aider ceux qui vivaient comme lui auparavant. Il veut construire des bâtiments, montrer leur misère, les sortir de là. J'ai … j'ai jamais compris ça, moi ! Je suis odieuse de lui en vouloir ! Je … Melo... Meloetta ! »

_Les paroles deviennent confuses jusqu'à ce que ça soit la voix habituelle qui sorte de ses lèvres. Elle sanglote et pleure avant de s'enfuir, laissant seule Faldéla qui la regarde partir en haussant un sourcil sans rien dire._

« Ah … qu'est-ce que cela me semble plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. »

_Mais au moins, elle sait une chose : Hémaltone ne pense pas à mal. Bien entendu, elle peut lui en vouloir de jouer un peu sur les sentiments de Kastry, qui malgré tous ses défauts, ne semble pas être une mauvaise fille. Mais à côté, Hémaltone ne doit pas se rendre compte de ce que ressent la chanteuse envers lui._

« Il est encore immature mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. C'est bien triste, vraiment très triste. Ah … comment est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? »

_Elle-même doit reconnaître qu'elle n'apprécie pas la tournure des événements. Elle décide de s'éloigner, pensant qu'il vaut mieux laisser Hémaltone seul. Celui-ci est à la terrasse d'un café, chapeau sur le crâne pour ne pas être reconnu. Sans rien dire, son regard est plongé sur la table devant lui alors qu'il cherche à comprendre tout les problèmes qui l'entourent. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait été aussi concentré sur un objectif de la sorte. Vivre au jour le jour … comme d'habitude, voilà comment il était normalement._


	17. Chapitre 17 : Et plus encore

**Chapitre 17 : Et plus encore**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hémaltone ? Tu regardes ton compte bancaire ? »

« Euh … oui mais sans plus hein ? C'est juste comme ça ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches à le cacher ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne le caches pas, je regardais juste. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je voulais juste savoir combien j'avais parce que je n'utilise presque jamais rien en fait. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela donne exactement ? »

_Il hausse les épaules comme pour bien montrer qu'au final, il a beaucoup mais pas assez … à ses yeux. Faldéla murmure quelques mots tandis que Meloetta reste dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Plus encore ? Plus ? Ce n'est pas l'appât du gain qui semble l'attirer, loin de là mais qu'il fasse attention néanmoins. L'argent peut être un vrai fléau._

« Je vais retourner travailler. J'ai beaucoup de boulot. »

« Fais donc, j'espère que Kastry ne t'épuise pas trop à la tâche, Hémaltone. » _lui dit Faldéla alors qu'il hoche la tête négativement. Il va bien, parfaitement bien. Il n'est pas épuisé ou autre, loin de là. Il a juste besoin de souffler un peu, rien de plus, voilà tout._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Meloetta non plus. Kastry n'est pas aussi épuisante que ça. Je devrais normalement terminer cela bien assez tôt. »

« Soit ! Tu viens donc manger avec moi et Meloetta ce soir, cela veut dire ! »

_Il émet un petit rire pour signaler que oui avant de partir au travail. Là-bas, il sait que cela fait déjà quelques mois qu'il travaille pour Kastry. Enfin, qu'il est avec Kastry pour la musique. Au final, en quelques mois, il a récupéré bien plus de notoriété qu'il ne le pensait. Kastry le met autant en valeur qu'elle, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ de la jeune femmse aux cheveux blonds et aux formes plus que généreuses._

« Et alors ? Hémaltone ? Tu n'es pas en grande forme ? Enfin si ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Tu as fait de l'excellent travail ! »

« Est-ce que tu serais un peu malade, Kastry ? Cela peut arriver. En vue des efforts que tu fais à chaque concert, à chaque enregistrement et autres … je me demandes d'ailleurs pourquoi tu fais autant de zèle alors qu'à la base, tu es déjà très bien normalement. »

« Car je me dévoues complètement à tout ça ! Il faut que les gens sachent que j'existe. Sans ça, comment est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'ils écoutent mes chansons ? »

_C'est étrange comme perception. Elle a un besoin de savoir qu'elle existe ? Il ne peut pas nier que c'est un concept qui lui ait totalement inconnu mais il ne veut pas trop la perturber avec ça. Il ne répond pa alors qu'elle reprend la parole d'une voix amusée :_

« Mais tu sais que ça fait déjà six mois que tu travailles avec moi, Hémaltone ? »

« Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas compté les jours, je dois t'avouer. »

« Je l'ai noté sur mon calendrier ! Tu sais, c'est sacrément important hein ? Hum, dis-moi, tu crois que tu arriverais à te libérer une soirée pour moi ? Que l'on aille fêter ça ? Enfin, si tu en as envie hein ? Là, je te prends au dépourvu, ça serait super que ça soit ce soir pour que ça soit encore plus beau mais tu as sûrement des trucs à faire ! »

« Je peux tenter … de me libérer ce soir, je crois ? »

« Ca serait vraiment parfait ! Merci ! Tu serais tout simplement un amour ! »

« N'exagérons pas, s'il te plaît. Ensuite, je ne te promets rien. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui est prévu ce soir, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré dire « tenter ». Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas. Il faudrait que je passe un coup de fil. »

« Ah ! Prends donc mon téléphone, ça sera mieux ! »

_Elle lui tend le sien alors qu'il commence à pianoter dessus. Normalement, le numéro de Jésiana, il le connaît. Elle l'avait forcé à s'en rappeler au cas où il aurait de gros problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire sur ce point._

« Jésiana ? C'est euh … Hémaltone. Dis, aujourd'hui, c'est le sixième mois terminé entre moi et Kastry. Est-ce que ça dérange si je vais manger avec elle pour fêter ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Profites donc de ta soirée, cela te fera du bien ! Par contre, ne faites donc pas quelque chose de trop chic ou vu par tout le monde, vous êtes des stars, hein ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, merci alors ! Bonne soirée à toi et Meloetta. On reviendra vite alors. Je ne vais pas me coucher trop tard vu que je suis fatigué. »

« Comme tu le désires. Le plus important est que tu sois enjoué dans ce que tu fais. »

« Je te promets que je le suis et que je ne regrettes rien. »

« Alors passes-une bonne soirée, Hémaltone. Ne reviens pas trop tard. »_ termine t-elle alors qu'il la remercie, coupant court à la conversation._

_Kastry, qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette, vient prendre son bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui indique qu'elle a une idée de l'endroit où manger. Cela sera plutôt lent à servir mais qu'importe ! Ils ont toute la soirée à eux, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard par contre, Kastry. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Hémaltone. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies accepté, je ne pensais pas que ça serait le cas, c'est pour te dire ! Mais … Hémaltone, j'espère que tu continueras à être mon musicien attitré … et plus encore ! »

_Plus encore ? Il cligne des yeux, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir alors qu'elle commence à le tirer pour l'emmener ailleurs. Ils doivent profiter de la soirée !_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un refus désagréable

**Chapitre 18 : Un refus désagréable**

« Désolé Kastry, je ne bois pas de vin. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas très alcool. »

« Roh, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faut que tu boives un peu, au moins pour me faire plaisir non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est une occasion unique ! »

« Même si elle est unique, je ne préfères pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voie ainsi. »

_Ce n'était pas un fast-food mais ce n'était pas un restaurant renommé. C'était plutôt assez simple et sobre et ils mangeaient à une table éloignée. Bien entendu, ils portaient de quoi ne pas être repéré par les autres mais voilà … il se sent un peu mal maintenant._

« Je comprends, je comprends. Rien que le fait que tu aies accepté est déjà tellement important à mes yeux. Merci encore hein ? »

« De rien, je peux bien me permettre cela une fois de temps en temps. Néanmoins, je ne resterais pas très longtemps, tu t'en doutes. Nous devons travailler demain. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Terminons le repas et rentrons alors ! »

_Elle dit cela mais elle fait une petite mine triste, signe que ça ne lui plaît guère de partir dès maintenant. Le jeune homme pousse un léger soupir. Il a vu parfaitement son visage. Il sait à quoi elle pense. Lorsqu'ils partent tous les deux, elle prend son bras entre les siens avant de dire d'une voix enjouée et amusée :_

« Tu m'emmènes jusqu'à chez toi, Hémaltone ? Je te raccompagnes ! »

« Mais tu n'as pas peur de rentrer seule ? Le mieux serait que je te raccompagnes, moi. »

« Non, non, je veux visiter chez toi ! Enfin, l'endroit où tu habites pendant quelques jours voire semaines. Tu vois ce que je veux dire non ? »

« D'accord, d'accord mais jusqu'à la porte hein ? Pas plus. Enfin, le bas de l'appartement. »

« Pas de soucis, je sais ce que je devrais faire de toute façon dans ces moments ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Il préfère ne pas demander, la balade étant extrêmement lente car Kastry se déplace peu. Il a l'impression qu'elle fait tout pour retarder ça. Finalement, ils arrivent jusqu'à l'immeuble où lui et Faldéla habitent normalement. Lorsqu'il se retourne pour la saluer, elle tente de l'embrasser mais il détourne la tête aussitôt, les lèvres de Kastry se posant sur sa joue gauche._

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Hémaltone ? C'était tout simplement parfait ! »

« Je ne veux pas de cela, Kastry. Si nous devons partir sur une telle relation, il vaut mieux alors couper court à notre collaboration. »

« NON NON ! Ne fait pas ça, Hémaltone ! Promis, je ne recommencerais plus ! Je ne veux pas que tu crois cela ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! »

_Elle en tremble de tout son être. Ce n'est pas une erreur aussi monstrueuse hein ? Qu'elle arrête de s'en faire autant, on dirait qu'il la traumatise, ce qui n'est pas son but. Il tapote le sommet de son crâne avant que Meloetta n'apparaisse dans les bras d'Hémaltone._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Faldéla nous attends ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo, Meloetta, Melo ! Meloetta melo ! »

« Faldéla ? Comment ça, Hémaltone ? » _demande Kastry alors qu'il se tourne vers elle. Elle semble vraiment surprise par quelque chose. Il vient dire tout simplement :_

« Et bien, j'habite avec Faldéla depuis des mois, enfin, ça fait plus d'une année maintenant. Sans elle, je ne serais jamais devenu ce que je suis. Tu ne le savais pas ? »

« N … Non ? Bien entendu que non ! Euh, je ferais mieux de m'en aller, je crois bien ! »

« Bonne nuit, Kastry ! A demain, je serais là pour les répétitions, bien entendu. »

_Il la laisse là, en plan, avant de monter dans l'appartement. La jeune demoiselle aux cheveux blonds le regarde partir, interloquée, quelques tics nerveux passant sur son visage alors qu'elle bredouille pour elle-même, sur un ton un peu lent :_

« Hémaltone est avec Faldéla ? De … depuis quand … je ... Hahaha. Et dire que je le croyais aveugle, mais c'est moi qui le fut en fin de compte ? »

_Hahaha. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux avant de s'éloigner, la tête baissée. Faldéla, cette femme devait avoir cinq ans de plus que lui. Est-ce qu'elle était une femme d'expérience ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hémaltone faisait avec elle ? Hahaha._

« Non, non, je ne dois pas penser à des choses absurdes, non, non, je ne dois pas faire ça. »

E_lle tente de contrôler son rire nerveux, retournant jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Hahahaha. Ça explique beaucoup de choses en fin de compte. Énormément de choses en y réfléchissant bien. Cette Meloetta ne l'aime pas car elle considère Hémaltone comme une chasse gardée._

« Coucou, Hémaltone. Tu es de retour ? Déjà ? »

« Euh … oui … Faldéla. Dis-moi, Faldéla ? »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hémaltone ? »_ demande la femme aux cheveux bleus, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Hémaltone hoche la tête négativement. Il murmure qu'il va se reposer car il est fatigué. Meloetta quitte ses bras, le jeune homme s'enfermant dans sa chambre. La pokémon commence doucement à s'exprimer tandis que Faldéla l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main, lui disant d'une voix douce et tendre comme pour conclure tout cela :_

« Nul besoin de m'expliquer, je suis parfaitement au courant à son sujet. J'ai put voir la scène par la fenêtre. Tu sais, Meloetta. Le tout est de toujours faire confiance aux autres, même s'ils vous trahissent. C'est pourquoi je fais entièrement confiance à Hémaltone … car je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Tu devrais croire un peu plus en lui. C'est ainsi, Meloetta. »


	19. Chapitre 19 : Comme un adulte

**Chapitre 19 : Comme un adulte**

« Ah … Hémaltone ? Tu es prêt ? Ce soir, on reste seuls. »

« Euh, d'accord, Faldéla. Je me prépares et je suis d'accord ! » _dit-il en se répétant, espérant bien entendu réussir à se convaincre lui-même de tout ce qui se préparait._

« Tu peux y aller maintenant. » _chuchote Kastry, la mine froide, serrant les partitions dans ses mains, les froissant un peu alors qu'Hémaltone la remercie._

« Bonne soirée à toi, Kastry ! On se voit demain ! »

_Il la salue d'un geste amical alors qu'elle lève à peine la main, le regard toujours dirigé vers le sol. Une seule journée pour la faire se morfondre comme elle ne s'était jamais morfondue. Elle pousse un profond soupir tandis qu'elle le voit s'éloigner. Elle doit prendre sur elle-même. Elle doit prendre sur elle-même. Enfermée maintenant dans sa loge, elle se regarde dans le miroir, soulevant sa poitrine dans son tissu avant de dire :_

« Pourtant, je suis bien mieux qu'elle sur tous les points. Enfin, j'ai tout pour plaire alors c'est quoi son souci à Hémaltone ? J'arrive pas à voir où je suis moins bien qu'elle. »

_Elle a tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut ! Elle est sûre pourtant qu'Hémaltone tomberait dans ses bras s'il la voyait comme elle se voyait … alors pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle se sent mal, terriblement mal dans sa peau maintenant. Elle veut qu'Hémaltone … ah … C'est de la faute à Faldéla tout ça ! Elle en est sûre !_

« Hein ? Pourquoi laisser mes pokéballs ? Et Meloetta aussi ? »

« Elle sait parfaitement ce que cela veut dire. Elle a compris et elle est d'accord. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait mais il semblerait qu'elle m'accepte enfin. Tu sais que c'est important pour moi, Hémaltone ? Mais maintenant, il faut que tu viennes, nous allons manger. »

_Manger ? Ah oui ! Un dîner bien spécial, pour eux deux. Et avec de petites lumières à la chandelle. C'est assez … romantique. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le but voulu par Faldéla non ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts regarda Faldéla qui cuisine. Elle porte une belle robe bleue, allant de paire avec ses yeux._

« Tu es très belle ce soir, Faldéla ! » dit-il tout simplement alors qu'elle rigole :

« Tant mieux ! Le but est de recevoir un compliment de ta part. Heureuse de voir qu'il arrive enfin. Ne t'en fait pas pour ta tenue. Le plus important est que tu sois là. »

« Faldéla, avant toute chose, je tenais à te dire qu'hier soir, Kastry a essayé de ... »

« Chut. » _dit-elle avant de tout simplement l'empêcher de continuer, se rapprochant de lui à toute vitesse. Ses lèvres se collent sur les siennes pendant de longues secondes, le jeune homme rougissant violemment, bafouillant quelques paroles._

« Est-ce que cela te permet de comprendre la situation, Hémaltone ? Nul besoin de parler ce soir. Mangeons donc tranquillement et ensuite … nous verrons. »

_Et ensuite, ils verront ? Car là, il ne voit pas de quoi elle veut parler. Enfin, il a une impression étrange, comme si tout va changer ce soir. Est-ce qu'elle veut qu'il parte ? Rien que cette idée commence à le glacer d'effroi et il bafouille :_

« Dis … euh … Faldéla, ce n'est pas très grave hein ? Tu as appris au sujet d'hier et ... »

« C'est vrai que l'on peut considérer cela comme assez grave, c'est vrai … et assez important aussi, d'ailleurs mais bon … ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as pas à avoir si peur de tout ça hein ? »

« Si peur? Je n'ai pas envie de partir seul. Ne me fait pas te quitter, s'il te plaît ! »_ bredouille le jeune homme, incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Il ne veut pas ! Il ne veut pas ! C'est tout ! Il ne veut pas que ça se passe mal ! Voilà tout ! Il n'a pas envie de partir !_

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Roh, tu te fais des idées, toi ... »

« Mais mais mais … non ! Je sais que je ne me fais pas d'idées ! Est-ce que tu vas vraiment faire ça, Faldéla ? S'il te plaît, tu ... »

« Bon, on va en fait sauter le repas. Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. »

_Elle était maintenant en colère, il le sentait ! Il voulut se lever mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, l'empêchant de se mouvoir avant de le faire tomber au sol. Elle recommence à l'embrasser, le jeune homme cherchant à s'échapper avant de se laisser tout simplement faire. Pourquoi est-ce que le baiser semble aussi doux si elle voulait vraiment le faire partir ?_

« Est-ce que tu es enfin rassuré ou tu veux encore plus ? »

« Faldéla, qu'est-ce que ça veut … dire ? »

« Ah … Hémaltone, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais tu ne m'abandonnes pas alors ? Est-ce que je me suis trompé depuis le début ? C'est ça ? Dis-moi juste que c'est ça, s'il te plaît. »

« Tu t'es trompé depuis le début. Maintenant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te lèves. La soirée ne fait que commencer, oh que oui »

_Il ne voit pas où elle veut en venir, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se levant comme elle le désire. Avec amusement, elle l'incite à se rendre dans la chambre où habituellement elle dort pendant que lui s'assoupit dans le canapé. Lorsqu'ils sont à l'intérieur, elle ferme la porte à clé, tournant celle-ci dans la serrure alors que le jeune homme se tourne vers elle._

« Faldéla ? Qu'est-ce que cela ... »

_Il pousse un petit cri de surprise, se retrouvant jeté en arrière pour tomber sur le lit. Décontenancé, il la regarde doucement alors qu'elle a quelques rougeurs. Avec amusement, elle lui chuchote plus que tendrement :_

« Ce soir est le soir où tu deviens adulte, Hémaltone. »


	20. Chapitre 20 : Pas encore prêt

**Chapitre 20 : Pas encore prêt**

« Faldéla, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout ... »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, Hémaltone. Je pense que tu comprendras bien assez tôt d'ici quelques minutes. »_ lui chuchote t-elle avant de se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme restant couché sur le lit. Elle dépose quelques baisers sur ses lèvres et sur ses joues, semblant apprécier ce doux contact avec lui._

« Est-ce que tu as un peu chaud, Hémaltone ? Tu es rouge aux joues. »

« J'ai euh … c'est vrai que j'ai un peu chaud, Faldéla mais est-ce que ... »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement comme pour lui donner son accord. Hémaltone déglutit, commençant à retirer son haut avec lenteur, se mettant torse nu. Aussitôt, elle passe une main sur celui-ci, le caressant tendrement avant de reprendre d'une voix douce :_

« Ma main n'est pas trop froide, non ? Tu sembles bouillant, Hémaltone. »

« J'ai un peu chaud … mais euh … toi ? Est-ce que je peux ? »

« Avec plaisir, Hémaltone. Je suis contente de voir que tu veux prendre les devants. » _souffle t-elle avant de l'embrasser, le jeune homme posant ses mains sur ses épaules en tremblant, descendant les bretelles de sa robe avant de déglutir._

« Tu es vraiment très belle, Faldéla. Vraiment très très belle ... »

« Oh ? Un compliment ? Tant mieux, c'est le plus important à noter. Continues alors. »

_Il ne sait pas où se placer, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il sait juste qu'il doit le faire. Finalement, la robe tombe au sol, dévoilant une dentelle rouge, contrastant avec les cheveux bleus de Faldéla. Elle est presque … nue ? Elle se meut un peu devant lui, sa poitrine menue par rapport à celle de Kastry se balançant légèrement dans sa protection de dentelle._

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Hémaltone ? »

« Mais mais mais … Faldéla, est-ce que ... »

« Après tout, il est vrai que tu n'as jamais eut un seul geste déplacé envers moi … alors que pourtant, tu aurais put … mais tu es bien un homme, non ? N'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle attends de lui ? Qu'il bouge aussi ? Avec des tremblements sur tout son corps, il rapproche sa main droite du sein droit de la jeune femme, venant le presser. C'est assez … moelleux ? Et doux aussi. Il aime et … AH !_

« Oh ? Au moins, ton corps réagit bien, Hémaltone. A moi de m'occuper de toi aussi. »

_Il sursaute alors qu'elle s'apprête à ouvrir son pantalon pour le descendre. Grand sourire aux lèvres, elle semble apprécier ce qu'elle voit dans le tissu qui recouvre l'organe génital du jeune homme, donnant un petit coup avec son doigt en rigolant._

« De ce côté, au moins, je confirme que tu es bel et bien un homme. »

« Euh … s'il te plaît, Faldéla. Est-ce que l'on peut arrêter maintenant ? J'y arriverais pas. »

_Elle le regarde avec étonnement, voyant les tremblements chez le jeune homme. Sans rien dire, elle finit par se coucher doucement sur lui, se frottant contre son corps avant de remonter la couverture sur eux. Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres :_

« Comme tu le veux, Hémaltone. Rien ne presse … je suis même bien heureuse de voir que tu préfères prendre ton temps plutôt que de précipiter le tout. Néanmoins, tu comprends qu'il serait bête de devoir se rhabiller non ? Que penses-tu de rester ainsi ? Dans cette position et dans cette tenue, ça ne te dérange pas trop ? »

« Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis même très content ! »

_Elle éclate d'un grand rire avant de venir se presser contre son cœur. C'était son Hémaltone. Pour rien au monde, elle ne voulait le changer. Elle pousse un grand soupir soulagé, venant fermer ses yeux tendrement avant de chuchoter :_

« Alors, on peut se reposer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être fatigué avec toutes ces émotions. »

« Un petit peu, je dois t'avouer. On dort alors, c'est bien ça ? Je ne me trompes pas ? »

« Tu ne te trompes pas le moins du monde ! »

_Alors elle commence déjà à fermer ses yeux tandis que le jeune homme fait de même. D'un mouvement de la main, il cherche à éteindre la lumière alors qu'il murmure quelques paroles sans aucun sens ou relation entre elles. Il s'en fiche … tellement._

« Hémaltone, qu'est-ce que tu racontes donc ? Je n'arrive pas à suivre tes propos. »

« Rien de spécial, je crois juste que je suis en train de me dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux dans le monde à l'heure actuelle. J'ai de la chance de te connaître. »

« Oh ? Et moi donc alors ? Tu es ce qui est arrivé de mieux dans mon existence, Hémaltone Tu m'as permis de tout oublier par rapport à mon passé lié à la musique. »

« C'est si grave que ça ton passé ? Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

_Elle hoche la tête négativement, venant la poser contre le cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, déposant un baiser sur son torse. Elle n'en a pas besoin, elle a tout ce qu'il faut. Finalement, c'est elle qui sombre en premier dans le sommeil tandis qu'Hémaltone caresse ses cheveux. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir … c'est un peu ce que désirait Kastry non ?_

« Les femme sont vraiment des créatures très complexes et surprenantes. »

_Difficile de ne pas se convaincre de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarde Faldéla sur lui, déjà profondément endormie. Il doit … avancer dans la vie avec elle. Il ne peut pas toujours avoir peur de se lier plus profondément. Elle est tout ce qu'il veut comme bonheur._


	21. Chapitre 21 : Briser l'harmonie

**Neuvième son : Silence**

**Chapitre 21 : Briser l'harmonie**

« Solomon ! Je veux des informations sur Faldéla et le plus vite possible ! »

« Oh, qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais autant de zèle ? Tu as visiblement un problème non ? Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je me fiches de ça ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je veux le plus d'informations possible sur Faldéla ! Qu'on arrête de me questionner ! C'est compris ?! »_ s'écrit la jeune demoiselle aux couettes blondes, fixant le producteur dans les yeux. Celui-ci reste d'un calme olympien, se relevant de son fauteuil avant de pousser un léger soupir, comme amusé par tout ça._

« Et si, plutôt, tu m'expliquais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ces informations ? Tu te doutes que je dois les posséder, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est étonnant que tu me questionnes à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère habituel de te comporter ainsi. Et si tu en parlais plutôt ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à vous dire ? Rien du tout ! Ne vous préoccupez pas de tout ça ! Je veux juste des informations, rien de plus ! Est-ce que vous les avez ou non ? »

« Je t'ai pourtant dit que c'était le cas. Est-ce que cela concerne Hémaltone ? »_ demande le producteur, sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle se raidit, visiblement touchée en plein cœur. Son poing se serre faiblement avant qu'elle ne murmure :_

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Je veux juste une réponse ! C'est pas trop demandé, non ? Alors dites-moi ce que je veux savoir, ça sera beaucoup plus simple que de me faire attendre ! »

« Si je n'obtiens rien en retour, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis ton producteur, non un bon samaritain. Est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais finalement appris au sujet de Faldéla ? »

« Vous … le saviez ? Depuis le début ? Et pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?! »

« Pourquoi en aurais-je eut besoin ? En quoi est-ce que cela te concernait ? Est-ce que tu veux insinuer par là que tu aurais quelques sentiments pour ton musicien ? »

« Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Vous savez parfaitement que ... je veux juste des informations ! Donnez-les moi ou je change de producteur ! »

« Oh. Ce n'est pas une menace à prendre à la légère. Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu viens de dire, Kastry ? Est-ce que tu as une simple idée de qui t'a emmené à ce que tu es actuellement ? Peut-être devrais-je te le rappeler. »

« Vous ne me faites pas peur ! Dites-moi ce que je veux et je vous laisserais tranquille ! »

« Oh, puisque tu es si motivée à cela, je ne peux que me résoudre à accéder à ta requête. Dès demain, tu auras tout ce que tu désires comme informations. Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller et me laisser tranquille, j'ai beaucoup de travail sur les bras. »

« Vous avez intérêt à tenir paroles sinon ... » _commence à dire Kastry avant de partir._

_Lorsqu'elle était retournée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle observait maintenant les différentes photographies d'Hémaltone qu'elle avait récupérées. Tous ces regards, ce détournement … tout ça ! Tout était tourné vers Faldéa ! Tout ! Elle n'avait jamais eut de chance depuis le début ! Quelle pauvre idiote qu'elle était !_

« Et moi qui m'imaginait des choses, maintenant, j'ai l'air bien stupide. »

_Elle pousse un soupir entrecoupé de sanglots avant de déchirer les photos où se trouvait Faldéla. Sa faute ! Toujour sa faute ! Rien que sa faute ! Elle est certaine que tout ça est de sa faute ! Il n'y a qu'elle ! C'est elle qui est derrière tout ça !_

« Je suis bien mieux que Faldéla, sur tous les points ! J'ai un avenir, moi ! J'ai un avenir ! Je sais ce qui m'attends ! Alors qu'elle … c'est juste foutu ! Rien ne l'attends ! »

_Alors pourquoi Hémaltone ? POURQUOI est-ce qu'il l'a choisie elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la rend si différente d'elle ? Est-ce que ça pourrait être sa poitrine ? Si ce n'est que ça, elle peut envisager de la rétrécir ! Elle ne souffre pas à cause de la taille, contrairement à bon nombre de femmes. Et si plutôt, c'était la couleur de cheveux ? Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas les blondes ? Ça peut être possible ça aussi !_

« Je vais changer de couleur ! Je vais me faire une coloration ! »

_Vite vite ! Elle doit faire des tests ! Hémaltone n'aime peut-être pas les blondes mais il préfère une autre couleur ? Bleue ? Non ! Elle ne veut pas ressembler à Faldéla ! Il en est hors de question qu'elle se mette à lui ressembler à elle ! Elle vaut mieux que ça !_

« Peut-être rousse ? Oui ! Une couleur flamboyante et désirable ! Oui, je vais me faire teindre en rousse ! Ou alors … euh … non. »

_Elle touche ses cheveux, les regardant pendant de longues secondes. Elle n'a pas envie de retourner à ce qu'elle était avant. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle désire. Ce n'est pas ça ce qu'elle veut ! Elle ne veut pas repartir … comme avant, pas du tout._

« Hémaltone dirait quoi sinon hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? »

_Elle n'en sait rien ! Rien du tout ! Voilà le problème ! Elle ne sait rien de tout ça ! Elle pousse un gémissement de douleur, étant effarée par tout cela. Elle n'en sait rien … on ne lui dit rien du tout, à chaque fois ! C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon !_

« On se moque ouvertement de moi dans mon dos mais moi, j'ai de l'argent, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! Hahaha ! Je ne parle plus à ma famille et à mes amis, ils sont juste attirés par ça et par ce que je suis ! Ils ne m'auront pas ! Hahaha ! Je ne me laisserais pas manipuler, il en est hors de question ! Je combattrais pour ça ! »

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Elle part vers la salle de bain, se regardant dans le miroir. Elle a une mine affreuse, tout simplement affreuse. Et ce maquillage sur sa face. Et cette chevelure. C'est tout ça qui n'attire pas Hémaltone, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça en fait ! Hémaltone n'est pas attiré par elle à cause de tout ça ! A cause de son visage et de son corps! Mais son corps, elle ne l'a pas refait ! Il est juste naturel … il y a juste … non, elle ne veut pas que ça se passe ainsi._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Couper court à tout cela

**Chapitre 22 : Couper court à tout cela**

« Mes félicitations, Hémaltone ! C'était vraiment merveilleux de ta part ! »

« Euh, merci Kastry. Tu sais, ce n'est pas grand-chose contrairement à ce que tu veux croire. Je ne suis pas si exceptionnel que ça hein ? »

« Roh ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Je te dis pourtant que c'est le cas. » _murmure la femme aux couettes blondes. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé sur la teinture à utiliser mais qu'importe, elle avait une petite idée si nécessaire._

« Je ne sais pas … enfin bon, merci du compliment quand même. Je ne vais pas aller m'en plaindre non plus hein ? Merci encore. »

_Elle a un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que la répétition pour le nouveau album à deux vient de se terminer. Finalement, ils ont enregistré la dernière chanson et ils vont pouvoir souffler un peu. Dans la loge, Kastry se regarde dans le miroir tandis qu'Hémaltone baille. C'est vrai que ça l'a épuisé un peu plus que nécessaire tout ça._

« Tu es déjà fatigué, Hémaltone ? Tu veux te reposer ? »

« Je pense que je vais rentrer, oui, ça sera mieux. De toute façon, nous l'avons bien mérité, n'est-ce pas, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Hum, je n'ai rien contre cette idée, je dois avouer ! Néanmoins, ce n'est pas totalement fini de mon côté, je dois te l'avouer ! Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il faudrait que tu restes encore cinq minutes au grand maximum, est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais pas plus hein ? Car Faldéla et Meloetta m'attendent dehors, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas les faire patienter plus longtemps. »

_Elle émet un petit rictus de colère tandis que le jeune homme ne semble pas le remarquer. Tentant de faire bonne figure, la jeune femme aux couettes blondes hoche la tête. Lorsque le temps passe sans que rien pourtant ne se déroule, Hémaltone commence à dire :_

« Tu peux me dire au moins pourquoi on patiente ? »

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment, Hémaltone. J'ai pris ma décision après ces cinq dernières minutes, je pense qu'il fallait que je sois claire et sincère. »

« Oui, je veux bien t'écouter mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, tu peux me le dire ? Car là, j'avoue que je suis en train de nager en eau trouble. »

« Hémaltone ? Ah … Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je l'explique par des gestes que par des paroles. Tu veux bien fermer les yeux, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je veux bien mais pas de coup tordu, hein ? J'en ait assez de tout ... »_ commence t-il à dire avant d'être coupé dans son élan, les lèvres de Kastry se posant sur les siennes pendant un long moment, très long moment. Il tente de se mouvoir mais elle lui bloque les bras alors que la porte de la loge s'ouvre sur Faldéla et Meloetta._

_Hémaltone tourne son visage vers elle, se concentrant pour repousser assez fortement Kastry, s'essuyant les lèvres, rouge de gêne. Il s'écrit presque aussitôt :_

« Kastry ! C'était la première et dernière fois ! Dire que tu as fait ça jute pour que Faldéla le voie ! Tu es vraiment horrible comme femme ! Pour la peine, que ça soit clair, je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi ! Il en est hors de question ! Je le refuse complètement ! »

« Mais mais mais … attends un peu, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Hémaltone ? Je ... »

« Que je mets un terme à notre duo ! Je t'avais prévenu une première fois, tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même à ce sujet ! Maintenant, je m'en vais. Et normalement, toi comme moi, nous nous retrouverons plus. »

« Attends un peu, Hémaltone ! Je m'excuses ! C'est vraiment sincère ce ... »

« Ne te moques pas de moi, je viens de la rue, contrairement à toi, je sais parfaitement qui ment et qui dit la vérité. C'est visible sur leur visage. Au revoir … voire même adieu. »

« Hémaltone ! NON ! S'il te plaît ! Réfléchis-y ! Je ne pensais pas à ... »_ s'écrit Kastry avant que la porte ne se referme assez violemment derrière Hémaltone et Faldéla._

_Sur le chemin, le jeune homme n'ouvre pas la bouche, tremblant de tout son être. Il semble presque choqué par tout cela alors que Faldéla pousse un petit soupir, murmurant :_

« Il était temps qu'elle se dévoile, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'en doutais pas un seul instant ? »

« Ca fait quelques temps. Elle a déjà essayé une fois. »

« Et tu lui as déjà dit ses quatre vérités. Est-ce que tu te rends compte peut-être de ce que ça veut dire pour elle, Hémaltone ? »

« Je le sais parfaitement mais … je ne suis pas intéressé par elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées à ce sujet. Mais bon, dorénavant, je ne devrais plus m'en préoccuper. »

« Laisses-lui encore une chance mais mets les choses au clair, d'accord ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je fasses ça après ce qu'elle a fait devant tes yeux ? Faldéla ? »

« Car c'est ce que je pense qui est bon pour tout le monde. Du moins, tu devrais lui laisser une dernière chance. Est-ce que tu veux briser tout ce que tu as entrepris ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de briser tout ça … loin de là ! C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça et puis de toute façon, ça devrait être bon ! »

« Tu m'expliqueras tout ça à la maison, Hémaltone. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

_Il n'avait pas trop à s'expliquer pour le moment mais peut-être plus tard alors ! Pour l'heure, il voulait surtout tirer un trait sur tout ça. Il verrait … ce qu'il allait faire même si sa décision était déjà prise, oh que oui. Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça._


	23. Chapitre 23 : Son propre producteur

**Chapitre 23 : Son propre producteur**

« Alors ? Hémaltone, est-ce que tu as réfléchit à ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« Oui … et je sais ce que je veux faire … même si ça ne va pas forcément plaire. »

« Je t'écoutes, Hémaltone. Dis moi donc ce que tu veux faire. » _reprend encore une fois Faldéla alors que le jeune homme se tourne vers elle. Une journée est passée et il a tout simplement évité de répondre aux nombreux coups de téléphone de Kastry._

« Ce que je veux ? C'est vraiment simple, très simple oui. Ce que je veux, c'est tout simplement arrêter de faire un duo avec Kastry, comme prévenu. Mais je ne comptes pas m'arrêter là, je crois bien. Je vais sûrement arrêter la musique. »

_Meloetta comme Faldéla le regarde avec surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il est tout simplement fou hein ? Meloetta commence à sangloter puis fonce vers lui, s'écriant :_

« Meloetta ! MELO ! MELOETTA MELO MELOETTA MELO MELO ? »

« Non, je ne comptes pas arrêter définitivement la musique. Je me suis mal exprimé. »

« Alors, il vaut mieux que tu corriges ça et vite. Regardes dans quel état se trouves la petite Meloetta, tu l'as presque traumatisée, Hémaltone ! »

« Pardon ma petite puce. Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. »

_Il lui caresse aussitôt la chevelure tandis qu'elle relève son regard bleu. Elle le fixe intensément, semblant lire dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle cligne des yeux, surprise de ce qu'elle y découvre. Ses larmes se sèchent avant qu'elle ne pousse un petit cri ravi, comme heureuse d'apprendre ce qu'elle venait de lire dans les pensées du jeune homme._

« Et moi ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ou non ? Je ne veux pas être seul ! »

« Oui, oui, tu va apprendre, sans problèmes. Enfin, comment est-ce que je peux t'expliquer tout ça … euh … ben, j'ai assez de sous, tu sais, mon compte en banque ? »

« Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles mais pas où tu veux en venir. Racontes-moi tout plutôt. »

« Je comptes monter mon propre studio de production ! Est-ce que tu voudras m'aider, Faldéla ? Du moins, je crois avoir assez d'argent pour ça. »

« Auto-entrepreneur ? Tu ne plaisantes pas, Hémaltone ? »_ dis t-elle, encore plus surprise qu'auparavant, se rapprochant de lui. _« Tu sais que c'est très difficile, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que tu es motivé pour cela ou non ? Attention, je veux une réponse sincère. Est-ce que tu arrives à te rassurer ou pas à ce sujet ? »

« Je crois que je peux y arriver. Je pense que j'en ait les capacités. Je dois juste y croire, c'est bien ça ? Si j'y arrive normalement. Il me faudra juste beaucoup de temps mais ce n'est pas impossible pour moi non ? Enfin, si je commences à me concentrer et à y travailler sérieusement, je devrais y arriver non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Le plus important est que tu crois en tes capacités. »

« Alors, je suis presque sûr et certain d'y arriver. Est-ce que je peux y arriver ? Selon toi ? Du moins, tu crois aussi que j'ai assez d'argent ou non ? Car tu m'en as jamais demandé au final. »

« Alors, je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas sans aide mais bon, je suis là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu me fais confiance, je suis sûre et certaine que nous y arriverons sans grosses difficultés. Néanmoins, la tâche sera rude et difficile, tu t'en doutes non ? »

« Oui, oui, je le sais ! Mais en fait, je ne vois pas par où commencer. Enfin si ! Je sais exactement mais bon … pas sûr que ça fasse vraiment plaisir. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave si c'est ce que j'imagine. Ca a un rapport avec Solomon ? »

« C'est le cas puisque je vais devoir lui dire tout simplement que je ne veux plus continuer avec lui. Que je veux suivre ma propre voie et qu'il vaut mieux ne plus me mettre en contact. Tu crois que c'est possible briser un contrat de la sorte ? Je n'ai rien à respecter ou autre ? »

« Hum, il se peut que tu ne touches rien sur tes dernières compositions … voire plus rien du tout sur tout le reste du tout. Et oui, c'est ainsi. Je me répètes, est-ce que tu te sens prêt ? »

« Je vais peut-être déjà prendre le courage de dire à Solomon que je ne veux plus travailler avec lui. Si j'arrive à passer cette épreuve, le restera sera moins terrifiant, non ? »

« C'est une interprétation comme une autre. J'avoue qu'elle prête à sourire. J'aime bien. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Ce n'est pas trop banal ou autre ? Je veux dire, j'aimerais éviter de passer pour un idiot ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Mais non, tu ne le passeras pas. Et Meloetta t'accompagnera. Par contre, je ne dois pas venir. C'est une épreuve que tu dois affronter seul … ou presque, justement. »_ chuchote t-elle alors qu'il hoche la tête. Il voit où elle veut en venir. C'est très simple._

_Et pour la peine, ils vont fêter cela ! Les deux personnes rigolent ensemble, Meloetta faisant de même tandis que les pokémon d'Hémaltone sortent pour fêter ça. C'est vrai qu'on ne les voit que très peu mais il ne peut pas les oublier. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repense, il pourra à nouveau composer avec eux ! Comme auparavant !_

« C'est pas bon du tout, j'aime pas ça. Vas falloir prévenir le chef. »

_Un homme tapote son oreille, retirant l'écouteur qu'il a à l'intérieur avant de le ranger. Ca ne va pas plaire au patron, il en est convaincu. Néanmoins, mieux vaut pas lui cacher un truc aussi important. Déjà qu'il l'a mis sous écoute depuis la petite scène avec Kastry, maintenant, avec les dernières nouvelles, ohlala !_

« Je vous le jures, c'est encore moi qui va en prendre plein les dents, je parie ! »

_C'est pas forcément le plus plaisant. Il marmonne quelques mots et paroles incongrus tout en faisant tourner la clé dans le contact de la voiture, s'éloignant de l'immeuble._


	24. Chapitre 24 : Décision irrévocable

**Chapitre 24 : Décision irrévocable**

« Hémaltone, tu n'as pas remarqué quelque chose de différent ? »

« Quoi donc, Faldéla ? Je peux savoir ? » _dit-il avant de regarder la femme aux cheveux bleus. AH ! Il voit parfaitement maintenant !_ « Meloetta est dans tes bras ! »

« On dirait bien qu'elle a finit par m'accepter. Il était peut-être temps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en penes quoi Meloetta ? Tu n'as rien à dire à Hémaltone ? »

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta, melo ! Meloetta ! »

_Elle réponds cela avec amusement comme pour signaler qu'elle était bien heureuse de la situation maintenant que Meloetta lui faisait entièrement confiance. Et ensuite ? Oh, maintenant, ils se dirigent tous les trois vers le studio où se trouve Solomon. Meloetta finit par quitter les bras de Faldéla, allant dans ceux d'Hémaltone._

« Nous y voilà, Hémaltone. N'aies pas peur et surtout, sois franc et direct. »

« Je le serais ! N'aies aucune crainte ! Enfin, c'est bien à moi de ne pas l'être. Oui. » _dit tout simplement le jeune homme comme pour se rassurer de la situation qui ne l'était pas réellement en fin de compte._

_Il a demandé rendez-vous au producteur et de toute façon, il ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il pénètre à l'intérieur du bureau du producteur, reprenant son souffle et sa respiration. Bon ! Ce n'est qu'une petite mise au point. _

« Oh ? Hémaltone ? Je voulais te voir justement ! » _s'exclame Solomon, regardant Hémaltone avec un air des plus sérieux. Ce dernier pousse un petit soupir avant de dire :_

« Moi aussi, cela concerne Kastry. Je pense que vous avez été mis au courant par rapport à ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne changerais pas à ce sujet. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Je vois où tu veux en venir. Cela se comprends même si j'estime que ta réaction est un peu exagérée. Tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment là où je voulais en venir, de toute façon. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai décidé de quitter votre production, Solomon. »

_Un petit rictus se dessine sur les lèvres de Solomon bien qu'il tente de garder une certaine prestance et de faire bonne figure face aux propos d'Hémaltone._

« Est-ce que tu peux expliquer la raison qui t'a poussé à dire cela ? Tu sais que nous sommes liés par un contrat, n'est-ce pas ? Que si tu fais cela, tu vas perdre tout ce que tu obtiendrai par la vente de tes CDs, de tes concerts et autres, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je pense que je peux m'en remettre. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéressait au départ quand je me suis lancé dans ça. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce donc alors ? Je suis pressé de le savoir, je dois le reconnaître. »

« Vous devriez pourtant le savoir après tout ce temps. Je parles bien entendu de l'amour de la musique. Je veux que tout le monde puisse apprécier la musique et le chant. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus possible maintenant. Les ondes musicales ne résonnent plus en ce lieu. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. »

« Et je pense qu'il est impossible de te faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps ici. Comme signalé, vous pouvez garder tout ce qu'i obtenir avec le nouveau CD en collaboration avec Kastry. Je vous salues bien bas mais je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons. »

« Qui sait ? L'avenir est toujours plein de surprises. On ne peut pas prétendre tout savoir et connaître sans même avoir quelques pouvoirs psychiques. Ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Le producteur fixe longuement Hémaltone puis la petite Meloetta. Celle-ci a un petit frisson qui la parcoure. Elle tente discrètement de lire dans les pensées de cet homme mais est bloquée avant que cela n'arrive. Elle n'y arrive pas ?_

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, ni pour Meloetta. Je vous souhaites une bonne journée. »

« Oh … à toi aussi, Hémaltone, à toi aussi. Je ne te présentes pas la sortie. Bonne chance dans ton retour à une vie un peu plus normale. »

« Merci bien. Vous n'avez pas rendu la tâche plus difficile. »

« Je respecte les décisions de chacun. C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer et pas autrement. »

_Il trouverait presque cela étrange que le producteur ne lui pose pas de problèmes mais bon ! S'il préfère ne pas poser trop de questions, c'est tant mieux pour lui ! Le jeune homme hoche la tête puis se lève, gardant Meloetta dans ses bras tandis que le producteur lui tourne le dos pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre, regardant à travers celle-ci._

« Bon ben, je vais m'en aller. Au revoir, monieur Solomon. Bonne chance avec Kastry. Elle est très douée et je suis sûr qu'elle aura un grand avenir. »

« Je le sais bien. C'est dans la crasse que l'on trouve les diamants les plus purs. Il faut simplement tailler la partie brute qui les entoure. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que vous vouliez dire. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne te préoccupes pas vraiment de ça. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Je pense que Faldéla doit t'attendre, non ? »

« C'est le cas. Bonne journée à vous et à jamais, j'imagine. »

_L'homme fait un geste de la main comme pour lui dire que ce n'est pas bien grave, Hémaltone quittant la pièce, soulagé. Vraiment ? Ça se passe comme ça ? Il n'a même pas cherché à le retenir ? Il regarde Meloetta dans un grand sourire. Ça va être comme auparavant ! Avec juste Faldéla et lui ! Enfin et aussi Meloetta ainsi que les autres pokémon !_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Et maintenant

**Chapitre 25 : Et maintenant**

« Alors, Hémaltone ? Prêt à exister dans ta nouvelle vie ? »

« Cette phrase est vraiment bizarre, Faldéla, tu le sais ? Mais oui ! Je suis prêt ! »

_Avec entrain, il tapote contre son torse comme pour le bomber. Meloetta éclate de rire avant de faire de même, Hémaltone se laissant faire. Faldéla rigole doucement, reprenant la parole sur un ton tendre, les regardant tous les deux :_

« Hum, Hémaltone. Ton projet, néanmoins, il va falloir sérieusement l'étudier, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut d'abord que nous allions à la bibliothèque, voire ensuite dans différents magasins spécialisés, rencontrer différentes personnes et tout le reste. »

« Je me sens soudainement bien moins motivé qu'auparavant. »_ s'exclama le jeune homme avant de pousser un petit rire comme pour rassurer Faldéla. Bien sûr !_

« Ne racontes donc pas de bêtises et ... » _commence t-elle à répliquer avant d'être interrompue par la sonnette. Elle déclare qu'elle va voir de qui il s'agit tandis qu'il peut rester là. Meloetta semble froncer les sourcils, comme mécontente._

« Et bien ? Ca ne va pas, Meloetta ? On dirait que tu as quelque chose qui te dérange. »

« Meloetta. » _marmonne la pokémon alors qu'il entend la voix de Faldéla mais surtout une autre voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?! Il se lève aussitôt, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'appartement avant de la voir. Elle ! Kastry ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?_

« Hémaltone ! Je … Hémaltone ! Je peux te parler ? »

_Elle a changé de coiffure, non ? Du moins, il remarque que ses couettes blondes sont devenues rousses. Pourtant, comme sa personnalité, elle est factice. Il fait un mouvement négatif de la main tandis qu'elle tente de s'avancer, Faldéla l'en empêchant doucement._

« Il n'est pas encore prêt à te voir, Kastry. Je suis désolée mais il vaut mieux que tu repartes. »

« Non mais attendez ! Je veux lui parler de ce qu'il a fait ! De ce qu'il va faire ! Il ne peut pas arrête de jouer de la musique par ma faute ! NON NON ET NON ! »

« Hémaltone ne va ... » _commence à dire Faldéla avant que le jeune homme ne l'arrête._

« Je suis le seul à décider ça, Kastry. Maintenant, si tu veux bien partir, j'ai du travail. »

« Mais mais mais ... » _sanglote Kastry alors qu'il fait un autre mouvement de la main comme pour lui intimer de partir. Il n'a pas à discuter avec elle, c'est tout._

« Kastry, je vais lui parler. Je pense qu'une bonne remise en question est nécessaire. Retournes donc travailler et sèches ces larmes. Oh, à côté, tu as une belle teinture de cheveux, très belle. »

« Mer … merci … snif. »_ sanglote la demoiselle, restant sur place pendant quelques temps._

_Puis finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, elle est partie. Visiblement contrariée, Faldéla s'approche à toute allure d'Hémaltone, finissant par le baffer assez violemment._

« AIE ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Faldéla ! Pour... pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es si horrible avec autrui, je peux savoir ? Je crois que je mérites quelques explications sur ton comportement par rapport à Kastry ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends, elle ? Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'elle a fait non ? Elle voulait tout faire pour que l'on se sépare, toi et moi ! »

« Est-ce que cela impliquait de te faire souffrir ? De te faire du mal ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle avait vraiment de mauvaises intentions en agissant de la sorte ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'après avoir fait ça, elle allait rire et se moquer de toi ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce qui se serait passé après les conséquences ? Réfléchis un peu, Hémaltone ! Car si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, comment est-ce que tu comptes pouvoir vivre maintenant que tu n'as plus de travail ? Si tu n'agis que sur le moment sans prévoir l'avenir, tu es fini ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses ? Je ne hais pas Kastry ! Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a essayé de te faire ! Voilà tout ! »

« Et ce n'est pas à moi de décider cela, Hémaltone, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout … je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause d'elle. Je sais … bien qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Il suffit de la voir … mais après ce qu'elle a fait, je n'arrives pas vraiment à lui pardonner, c'est tout. »

« Et pourtant, tu vas devoir faire des efforts par rapport à ceci car sinon, ça sera moi qui risque de ne pas réellement apprécier tout ça, tu comprends ? »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes, pas du tout. Mais bon, puisque tu le dis … et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait au final ? »

« Ce que l'on fait ? Et bien, à toi de me le dire non ? »

« Comment ça ? De le dire ? De te dire quoi ? Est-ce que je peux savoir ? Car là, je t'avoue que je suis complètement perdu. »

« Hum … Je crois que ma claque t'a un peu sonné, Hémaltone. »_ lui chuchote t-elle avant de venir l'embrasser très tendrement sur les lèvres, rigolant quelques secondes après._

_Ce n'est pas vraiment la claque en elle-même qui le perturbe mais plutôt la raison. S'il veut devenir auto-entrepreneur, il doit apprendre à voir plus loin que le jour même. Ses finances ne sont pas mauvaises, il a un joli pécule et il sait qu'il gagnait beaucoup grâce à Kastry._

_Jamais elle n'a rechigné à lui augmenter un peu la part reçue sur les ventes. Jamais elle n'a été en colère contre lui. Dans le fond, elle en voulait surtout à Faldéla, non ? Mais en même temps ? RAAAAAAAAH ! Il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de ça maintenant ! Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif premier ! Kastry attendra après, voilà tout !_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Une utopie

**Chapitre 26 : Une utopie**

« Bon, bon, bon, ça ne semble pas simple du tout mais je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut. Hémaltone, regardes donc tous ces livres, impressionnant non ? »

« Euh ? Tu vas vraiment lire tout ça ? Il y en a beaucoup trop ! Tu vas te faire mal au crâne à force ! Tu devrais éviter avant que tu n'aies une migraine. »

_Il dit cela mais il en prend déjà un en main : Management ? Vraiment ? Elle veut devenir sa productrice en fait ? En y réfléchissant bien, ça ne semble pas être une mauvaise idée. Il aurait bien plus confiance en ses capacités que lui._

« Alors, Hémaltone ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »_ demande t-elle avant qu'il ne lui redonne son livre, poussant tout simplement un bon gros soupir._

« Ce n'est pas pour moi ça, du moins, à première vue. Mais peut-être qu'en faisant des efforts, si je peux t'aider, je le ferais. J'ai quelque chose pour ça ? »

« Tout d'abord, de mon côté, je me focalises sur la gestion. Ensuite, j'essayerai de voir par rapport aux droits et au reste. On ne voudrait pas que Solomon tente de nous avoir par derrière, n'est-ce pas ? Il en serait capable donc je préfère prendre mes précautions. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et ... » _commence t-il à dire avant d'être stoppé. Meloetta fonce dans ses bras, réclamant quelques tendresses et câlins tandis que les trois autres regardant Hémaltone, espérant la même chose._

« Maracachi ! Mara ! Maracachi ! Mara, Maracachi ! »

_Voilà que le petit pokémon est encore plus motivé. Puis soudainement, Hémaltone se donne une violente claque sur le front, le regardant avec étonnement. Comment est-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps ! Il a complètement oublié une chose !_

« Je ne t'ai toujours pas nommé! Mais quel idiot ! Zynolo, Meloetta, Starni, hop hop hop ! On se mets au travail et ... »

« Meloetta ? Melo melo ! Meloetta melo meloetta melo melo meloetta ! »

_Hein quoi ? Lui trouver aussi un nom à elle ? Il cligne des yeux, plongeant dans l'incompréhension. Euh … Meloetta étant une créature unique en son genre, ce n'est pas normal que Meloetta soit déjà son prénom ? Alors que pour le Maracachi, car oui, c'est un mâle, c'est AIE ! Meloetta lui tire la joue, la mine boudeuse._

« Promis, on le cherchera tous les deux, d'accord ? Un petit nom rien que pour toi et que je serais le seul à connaître, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Si tu me le promets réellement alors … je veux bien, Hémaltone. »

_WOW ! Un message directement dans sa tête et des rougeurs sur ses joues ne font que confirmer qu'elle voulait entendre cela. Il émet un petit sourire tendre comme pour la rassurer tandis qu'il prends une profonde respiration. Maintenant, Maracachi !_

« Bon ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! Alors, si tu es un garçon, il te faut un nom bien viril. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Robéro ? Non, ça ne colles pas trop ! »

« Marcacachi ! Mara maracachi ! » _répond le pokémon ,un peu anxieux tandis qu'Hémaltone se passe une main sous le menton, reprenant la parole :_

« Un nom lié à la danse non ? Encore que bon … ce n'est pas obligé. Qu'est-ce qui te plairait comme nom en fait ? Réellement ? Ça serait à toi aussi de décider non ? »

« Pendant que vous vous amusez à ça, je vais voir pour acheter quelques autres livres, d'accord ? Occupez-vous bien ! Meloetta, je te laisses surveiller Hémaltone. »

_La pokémon pousse un petit cri ravi, signe qu'elle accepte la proposition. Faldéla les regarde une dernière fois, tout en souriant avec amusement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient bien hein ? Comme auparavant. Sans tout ce travail, etc … et puis, elle devait surveiller Hémaltone pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans les travers de nombreux musiciens et chanteurs._

« Fais attention à toi, Hémaltone. Je t'aime ! Je reviens vite ! »

_Hein ? Euh ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était inquiétant ce qu'elle dise ? Bizarre, il avait parfois de ces impressions stupides. Retournant son regard sur son Maracachi, celui-ci attendait impatiemment son nouveau nom, au même titre que les deux autres pokémon. HUM ! Alors, alors, alors …_

« Samboros ! Voilà ! C'est un nom parfait ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu as des Maracas et que c'est souvent utilisé dans la Samba ! Je trouves ça pas vilain non ? »

« Maracachi ! Mara maracachi ! Mara maracachi mara ! »

_Le pokémon exulte sur place, signe qu'il adore son nouveau nom. Le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir que ça plait à son pokémon. Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Il tapote doucement le pokémon, se faisant un peu mal au contact tout en chuchotant :_

« Maintenant que j'ai du temps pour vous, on va rattraper tout celui qu'on a perdu hein ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo ! Meloetta ! Meloetta ! »

« Plus tard, nous avons dit, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On verra pour ton nom et on y réfléchira très intensément, Meloetta. »

_Elle fait une petite moue comme pour montrer qu'elle ne veut pas patienter mais pourtant, elle accepte néanmoins les propos d'Hémaltone. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas intérêt à oublier car elle, elle n'oubliera pas par contre ! Hein ? On l'aura pas comme ça ! Elle ne tombera pas dans le panneau comme si de rien n'était !_

« Attention, Hémaltone. Cette fois, tu ne t'enfuiras pas hein ? » _lui dit-elle par la pensée alors qu'il émet un grand sourire. Hors de question ! Surtout si elle utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour lui communiquer ça, ça veut dire qu'elle le prend très au sérieux._


	27. Chapitre 27 : En tête à tête

**Chapitre 27 : En tête à tête**

« Faldéla s'en va de plus en plus souvent, tu as remarqué ça, Meloetta ? »

« Melo, Meloetta, melo meloetta, melo. »

« Je sais bien que je n'ai pas à m'en faire mais bon … elle travaille tant. Elle devrait apprendre à se reposer, ça sera beaucoup mieux que rien du tout. »

_Il ne va pas lui dire ça en face, il n'osera jamais. C'est juste que bon … comment dire exactement, ça ne lui plait que moyennement tout ça. Qu'elle ne se fatigue pas plus que nécessaire juste pour lui. Ils n'ont pas à être pressés. De toute façon, de base, ils n'utilisent pas tellement d'argent que ça. Par contre, ils vont devoir déménager car bon nombre de paparazzis et journalistes tentent de l'interviewer._

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire par ces idiots. »

« Melo ! Meloetta melo melo ! Meloetta ! »_ s'exclame la pokémon une nouvelle fois. Et qu'il n'oublie pas son prénom aussi hein ? Elle n'a pas oublié, elle !_

_Elle ne le laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il ne fera pas ça, n'est-ce pas hein ? Il a un petit sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il hoche la tête. De toute façon, cette après-midi, c'est tout simplement pour qu'ils puissent passer un peu de temps dehors, car oui ! Il est dehors ! Non pas avec son instrument mais juste avec Meloetta sur ses épaules. Ca lui permet de souffler et de penser à autre chose. Le reste des pokémon sont sortis aussi tandis que Faldéla est rester à l'intérieur. C'est elle qui lui a proposé d'aller profiter un peu de la journée._

« Pour une fois, ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Meloetta ! Melo ! Meloetta melo ! Meloetta melo melo meloetta ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parlerais pas un peu par la pensée, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ca ne serait pas franchement mieux non ? »

« Je le pourrais mais je ne le veux pas. C'est juste quand je pense que c'est nécessaire même si je t'adooooooooooore tellement, Hémaltone ! »

_Il relève son visage pour regarder celui de la petite créature. Elle rigole doucement, rouge sur ses joues blanches avant de venir déposer un petit baiser sur son front. Il se laisse faire, plus amusé qu'autre chose par tout ça avant de continuer sa marche. Les autres pokémon s'amusent à faire un peu de bruit et de musique, les têtes se tournant vers eux. Si une personne tente de se rapprocher d'eux, Meloetta utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour lui faire oublier aussitôt la raison._

_Ça permet ainsi d'être au calme et tranquille pendant leur promenade car oui ! Meloetta, elle n'a pas envie d'être dérangée. Elle veut en profiter. Et que personne ne l'embête aujourd'hui ! C'était sa journée à elle et à Hémaltone ! Et à personne d'autre ! Enfin, si, un peu aux autres pokémon d'Hémaltone mais pas tous hein ? Faut pas pousser ! Hihihi ! Elle est si heureuse ! Elle descend des épaules d'Hémaltone, venant se loger dans ses bras avec tendresse._

« N'en profites donc pas trop, Meloetta, hein ? Je te rappelles que je suis à Faldéla. »

« Oui mais tu es mon musicien à moi. Tu es mon inspiration. »

« Hahaha … et toi, tu es celle qui m'a permis de m'en sortir dans ce monde. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'on a changé depuis le temps, non ? »

« Tout ! Tout a changé chez toi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'est ton passé et je ne crois pas que je veux le savoir ! Et puis, je me rappelles de ton don, Hémaltone. Ce don que tu n'utilises jamais d'ailleurs. C'est étrange, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas en fait ? »

« Car je n'en ait pas l'utilité. C'est comme vouloir utiliser tes pouvoirs pour combattre. Je trouve cela vraiment … lassant. Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Tu n'as jamais envisagé d'utiliser tes pokémon ou moi-même pour mettre à mal le producteur ou quiconque tentait de te faire du mal ou à Faldéla ? »

« Jamais. Je pense que tu l'aurais remarqué en lisant dans mes pensées non ? Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti cela ou non ? Que je voulais vou utiliser en tant que tel ? J'espère que non car si c'est le cas, je suis désolé mais ce n'était pas ce que je désire réellement. »

_Elle ne lui répond pas, arrêtent finalement de prendre la parole en lui envoyant des messages par la pensée. Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle a compris … mais il confirme simplement cela par la voix. Comme rassurée, elle se calfeutre dans ses bras tandis que la journée continue de se dérouler paisiblement, comme si de rien n'était._

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudras faire d'autre, Meloetta ? Et vous ? Vous voulez que l'on retourne à la maison ? Vous êtes un peu fatigués, peut-être ? »

« Crik … Crikzik, zik … zik ... » _lui répond Xynolo. C'est vrai. On ne dirait pas mais ils marchent depuis des heures, sans même se reposer. Et les pokémon sont épuisés à force d'avoir joué de la musique. Même Meloetta est exténuée et lui-même … Enfin bon, Faldéla doit sûrement les attendre à la maison de toute façon._

« Alors, c'est décidé ! Nous rentrons tous à la maison puisqu'il en est ainsi ! Si vous êtes tous et toutes prêtes, messires, mesdemoiselles, nous y allons ! »

_Il dit cela sur un ton un peu impérial, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il les garde auprès de lui. Il voudrait bien les rappeler dans ses pokéball mais il a l'impression qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils soient tous dehors pour en profiter vraiment un maximum._

_Finalement, lorsqu'ils rentrent, ils voient Faldéa endormie sur le canapé. Un livre posé sur le visage, d'autres sur la petite table à côté d'elle, le jeune homme soupire. Elle se donne trop de mal et fait tout pour que lui ne le soit pas. Il devrait la remercier, n'est-ce pas ? Il retire le livre, venant l'embrasser doucement avant d'aller de quoi la recouvrir._

« Demain, je me remets au travail, moi ! Tant mieux si je n'entends plus parler de Solomon, ça ne peut que me faire du bien de toute façon ! »

_Sourire aux lèvres il part préparer à manger avec Meloetta pour faire plaisir à Faldéla._


	28. Chapitre 28 : En un instant

**Chapitre 28 : En un instant**

« Aaaaaah ! Vraiment … j'ai du mal à y croire. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Faldéla ? Tu as mal au crâne ? Si c'est trop, tu ferais mieux de te reposer, non ? Tu te fais du mal, un peu trop même, depuis quelques semaines. »

« C'est du travail, Hémaltone. Et je ne peux pas le faire reculer indéfiniment. Si je veux te faire plaisir et si je veux réussir tout cela, je dois me concentrer. »

« Je le sais bien mais bon … s'il te plaît, fais attention. C'est tout ce que je demande, je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, quand même, tu sais hein ? »

« Je m'en doute, Hémaltone, je m'en doutes, mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne suis pas faite de sucre hein ? Si j'avais un réel problème, tu serais le premier au courant, hein ? »

_Il hoche la tête faiblement, peu convaincu à cause des yeux de Faldéla. Est-ce qu'il avait un peu exagéré sur ses amusements avec ses pokémon ? Faldéla lui disait à chaque fois ne de pas se préoccuper de tout ça, de la laisser faire mais pendant combien de temps ?_

« S'il te plaît, Faldéla, laisses-moi t'aider. Il y a bien dans un domaine où je peux t'épauler, non ? Car sinon, qui est-ce que ... »

« Hémaltone, Hémaltone, Hémaltone. Je vais te dire quelque chose … et je veux que tu l'inscrives dans ta mémoire pour toujours. » _lui chuchote Faldéla, prenant son visage à deux mains avant de coller son front contre le sien. _« Dis-toi une chose. »

« Laquelle, Faldéla ? Tu me fais peur quand tu parles ainsi, vraiment très peur. »

« Je n'ai pas un don comme toi. Tu es une future légende de la musique. Tu es un garçon comme Mozart ou Beethoven. Tu dois connaître leurs noms, non ? Tu es une personne comme il n'en existe qu'une fois tous les cent ans. Tu es un virtuose. Tu ne dois pas te préoccuper d'autre chose que de la musique. C'est à moi de régler ce problème. »

« Mais mais mais … attends un peu quand même ! C'est mieux que ... »

« Non, ce n'est pas mieux ! Allez, je dois acheter quelques livres encore. Vous restez ici tous les deux ? Je ne reviendrais pas avant quelques heures. Vu tous les déplacements que je dois faire, j'ai l'impression que ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

« Tu es sûre ? Vraiment ? Faldéla ? Nous pouvons t'accompagner non ? C'est mieux que rien, tu ne crois pas ? Et comme ça, tu ne seras pas ennuyée. »

« Non, non et non ! Hémaltone ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre cela ? »

_Elle se relève puis dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, un papier en main, évoquant le nom des différentes livres à voix haute. Ah oui ? Rien que ça ? Il déglutit mais la laisse partir sans chercher à l'arrêter. Il vaut mieux ne pas l'embêter._

« Fais juste attention à toi, Faldéla. Avec ta fatigue, ce n'est pas recommandé, tu sais. »

_Elle émet un petit rire puis part définitivement de l'appartement. Le jeune homme retourne auprès de Meloetta, s'amusant avec elle pendant tout ce temps. Comme Faldéla lui a conseillé, lui-même commence à écrire les partitions de ses musiques._

_Maintenant qu'elle lui en a parlé, il cherche à retranscrire ce qu'il imagine. Généralement, le gros souci, c'est que ça ne résonne pas aussi bien à ses oreilles … comme s'il perdait la spontanéité de cet instant. Meloetta lui tapote doucement le crâne, lui disant qu'il y arrivera surement s'il fait bien attention, il n'est pas n'importe qui !_

« Je sais bien, Meloetta, je sais bien, je ne devrais même pas écrire mes partitions, juste les jouer sans avoir besoin d'aide, j'imagine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta melo melo ! » _lui répond la pokémon avec enthousiasme tandis qu'il s'empêche de sourire. Il ne se sent pas si bien que ça._

_Il a une boule dans le ventre. Il a l'impression qu'il devait accompagner Faldéla, qu'importe ce qu'elle disait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette impression ? Bah ! C'était juste stupide ! Meloetta vient le rassurer, tapotant doucement son front avec sa petite main._

« Tu ne serais pas en train d'imiter Faldéla, toi, par hasard ? »

_Elle a un grand sourire, signe que c'est le cas. Est-ce que ça le dérange ? Il fait non d'un mouvement du crâne tandis qu'elle continue. Au final, la journée se passe plus tranquillement qu'il ne le croit. Oui ! C'est parfait ! Grâce à Meloetta, il n'a plus de problèmes en tête._

« Bon, ce livre, ce livre et ce livre. »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous arriverez à tout prendre, mademoiselle ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Si je ne fais pas d'efforts ne serait-ce que pour soulever quelques livres jusqu'à chez moi, je n'en ferais alors guère pour ce que contiennent ces livres. Bonne journée à vous. »

_Elle fait un grand sourire au caissier avant de quitter tout simplement la boutique, observant les deux sacs remplis de livres. Brrr ! Elle n'a pas vu le temps qui passe tandis que la fin de journée approche. Il commence à se faire tard, non ?_

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer, Hémaltone doit m'attendre. J'espère qu'il s'est fait à manger. »

_Encore qu'en le connaissant, bizarrement, elle se doute un peu du contraire. Ah … Et dire qu'il n'y a déjà plus personne dans les rues à cette heure. S'approchant d'un passage piéton, elle regarde à gauche et à droite, observant le feu rouge. Aucune voiture, parfait ! Avec cette fatigue qui l'envahit, il ne faudrait pas commettre de bêtises, non ? Elle traverse gaiement. Elle allait devoir tout faire pour qu'Hémaltone soit heureux. Peut-être se faire pardonner d'avoir pris trop de temps avec les livres, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée.  
><em>

_Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'ambulance était là, déposant un drap sur un corps. Les badeaus étaient présents, une marque au sol, accompagnée par de nombreux livres tachés de sang, livres récupérés par la police qui avait bloqué toute circulation._


	29. Chapitre 29 : Ne pas revenir

**Chapitre 29 : Ne pas revenir**

« Tu crois que Faldéla nous attends à la maison, Meloetta ? »

« Melo, meloetta, melo, melo ! » _s'exclame la pokémon avec entrain. Elle en est certaine ! Bon, ils vont peut-être se faire un peu crier dessus car ils sont partis sans prévenir pour se promener un peu mais à part ça, normalement, aucun problème hein ?_

« Tu penses que ces fleurs suffiront ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. Tu aimes d'ailleurs la petite fleur que je t'ai achetée ? »

_Elle pousse un grand cri de joie, l'embrassant sur la joue de ses petites lèvres avant de bien positionner la fleur sur son oreille. Elle adore l'odeur d'orange qui en émane ! Une belle fleur d'oranger qu'elle adore plus que tout !_

« Pour le reste, je m'y connais pas trop en fleurs mais j'espère qu'elle va apprécier, hahaha ! Allez, on se dépêche car sinon, elle va croire que l'on s'est enfuit ! »

« Meloetta ! Meloetta melo ! »

_Elle est tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts perd son sourire lorsqu'ils arrivent en bas de l'immeuble. Il faut dire que l'anxiété l'avait envahi au moment où il avait crut apercevoir un véhicule de la police mais maintenant … enfin bon, ça ne le concernait pas de toute façon. Il monte à l'étage, arrivant jusqu'à chez lui avant de venir serrer un peu plus Meloetta dans ses bras. Les policiers ? Ils font quoi ici ?_

« Heu … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous pouvez me dire ? »

« Vous habitez ici ? Attendez un peu … Hémaltone ? Vous êtes Hémaltone ? »_ demande le policier alors qu'il hoche la tête, un peu étonné._

« Oui, bien entendu. Enfin, il s'agit de moi mais euh … qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Vous êtes bien le compagnon de mademoiselle Faldéla ? Une ancienne chanteuse ? »

« Bien entendu ! Mais où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? Elle est à l'intérieur ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Dites-moi plutôt ce qui se passe ! »

« Ca ne s'est pas passé ici mais … un accident a eut lieu dans une rue, non loin de là. Il faudrait que vous nous accompagniez. »

« Je veux bien mais … quand même est-ce que ... »

_Meloetta le stoppe avant qu'il ne puisse parler. Elle tremble de tout son être, pleurant fortement. Qu'est-ce que ça … elle a lu dans les pensées des policiers ? Il se tait, déglutissant avant d'accompagner les policiers. Il doit uniquement faire cela … de toute façon._

« Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. »_ reprend une nouvelle fois le policier tandis que le jeune homme ne fait qu'acquiescer. Il n'aime pas ça, il n'aime pas, il n'aime pas ça. Quelque chose cloche mais il n'arrive pas à voir quoi. Il n'arrive pas à voir où._

« Nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles. Votre amie, Faldéla ... »

« Laisses. Il vaut mieux que nous nous rendions là-bas. Je ne crois pas que ça soit bon de le prévenir maintenant, loin de là. »

_Mais le prévenir de quoi ? Et Meloetta n'arrête pas de pleurer. C'est au sujet de Faldéla, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Il en est certain ! Ah … ah … ah … Il a besoin de reprendre son souffle mais ce dernier lui manque lorsqu'ils arrivent jusqu'à l'hôpital. _

« Attendez ici, nous allons appeler le mé... »

« Pas besoin. Je veux … juste … la voir. Je … je … j'ai compris. »

_Il tente de contrôler ses émotions mais celles-ci le paralysent sur place. Il a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté autour de lui. Mais il doit la voir. Il doit contrôler ses émotions, se montrer fort alors qu'on l'emmène à la morgue._

« Est-ce que vous … confirmez qu'il s'agit de mademoiselle Faldéla ? »

« Je … le confirme. Est-ce que je peux m'en aller maintenant ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Vous pouvez vous en aller, je ne vous retiens pas. Et … mes condoléances. Je ne peux qu'exprimer cela envers vous. »

« Merci. Au revoir … ou adieu. Je dois m'en aller. »

_Il parle sur un ton monotone, pour ne laisser aucune place à ses émotions. Il n'est pas là pour ça, loin de là. Il ne veut pas laisser filtrer ne serait-ce qu'une émotion. Il en est hors de question … tout simplement hors de question, oui._

« Est-ce que vous voulez un café ou autre ? » _demande l'un des policiers alors qu'il hoche la tête négativement. Il ne veut rien du tout. Il chuchote après quelques secondes :_

« Est-ce que je … peux rentrer chez moi ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Vous le pouvez Néanmoins, nous vous contacterons dans les prochains jours si nous avons plus d'amples informations à vous donner. »

« Je comprends cela. Je vous laisses maintenant. Bonne soirée à vous. »

« Bonne soirée aussi. Bonne soirée, oui. Désolé pour vous, je ne peux dire que ça. » _soupire le policier tandis que le jeune homme reste impassible. Meloetta ne pleure plus, elle dort maintenant. Elle a visiblement trop pleuré d'un coup. Lui ? Il ne pleure pas, pas du tout._

_Il est juste là... vide de toute substance et vie. Il traîne la patte jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement. Aucun scellé ou autre, il est juste là. Il rentre dans l'appartement, fermant derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Faldéla. Sans rien dire, il s'écroule sur le lit, serrant la petite Meloetta contre lui. Il ferme les yeux, s'enfonçant dans un sommeil des plus profonds, espérant ne jamais s'en réveiller … pour aller la rejoindre, elle qui a disparu._


	30. Chapitre 30 : En silence

**Chapitre 30 : En silence**

« Meloetta ? Melo … melo … Hémaltone. »

_Les premiers mots furent dit avec la bouche mais le prénom le fut avec le cœur. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'y répond pas. Que cela soit par la parole ou par la pensée. Meloetta s'approche de lui alors qu'il est assis sur une chaise, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Cela fait déjà une semaine. Et qu'importe, il n'a ouvert à personne._

« Hémaltone, il faut te préparer. Il faut aussi que tu manges, Hémaltone. »

_Il le fait. Il s'habille, il se prépare, il fait tout ce qui est nécessaire. Il porte un costume noir. Il ne parle pas. Personne ne doit venir le chercher. Il y va à pied. La marche est lente, très lente. Ses pokémon sont tous sortis, sans exception._

« Hémaltone, est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ? S'il te plaît ? »

_Aucune réponse verbale comme au début comme la première fois. Il est redevenu ce qu'il était avant de connaître Faldéla. Voire même avant de connaître Meloetta. Finalement, il arrive là où doit se rendre. Il ne fait que regarder brièvement les personnes présentes._

« Toutes mes condoléances, Hémaltone. Elle était si gentille. »

« Meloetta, Melo melo meloetta. »_ répond la pokémon à la place du jeune homme, celui-ci restant impassible, même quand il aperçoit Kastry … et Solomon. Eux aussi sont là. Ils s'approchent de lui, tentant la communication. C'est d'abord Solomon._

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, Hémaltone, tu sais où me trouver. Je ne te dérangerais pas plus à ce sujet. Toutes mes condoléances. »

« Snif … snif … Snif … Je voulais pas ça, moi. » _bafouille t-elle. Il peut remarquer que même dans cette robe noire, parcourue par la dentelle, Kastry est toujours aussi belle. Elle tente de ne pas pleurer mais cela gâche le maquillage qu'elle a essayé de se mettre. Elle est tout simplement horrible comme ça. Il prend un mouchoir, allant essuyer ses joues. _« Merci Hémaltone, je voulais pas ça. Elle a tout fait … même m'appeler, snif. »

_Elle peut continuer à parler, ça ne change rien. Meloetta s'approche de Kastry, venant tapoter son crâne avec douceur bien qu'elle pleure aussi. Elle ne veut pas que la jeune femme soit triste. Comme elle est capable de lire dans les pensées de la demoiselle, elle sait parfatement que les larmes de celle-ci sont véritables._

« Je ferais mieux d'aller me mettre en position, Hémaltone. On se revoit après, d'accord ? »

« Meloetta, melo, meloetta, Melo... »

_Meloetta lui signale que ça ne sera pas forcément possible même s'ils vont essayer. Le jeune homme hoche juste la tête alors que Kastry vient le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre elle. Il émet un mouvement comme pour l'enlacer mais se retient, le regard perdu dans le vide lointain. Elle se détache de lui, tente un maigre sourire en sa direction avant de s'éloigner. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il est à côté d'elle._

_Il n'écoute que distraitement les propos du prêtre qui implore Arceus d'accepter cette nouvelle âme parmi les cieux. Il observe juste le cercueil fait de noir et de doré. Il a voulu quelque chose de très beau pour elle. Il n'a pas vu sa famille, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle en possède une mais bon … ce n'est pas grave._

« Hémaltone ! Attends ! Tu pars déjà ? Tu ne veux pas parler avec les autres ? »

_Kastry revient vers lui alors qu'il s'apprête à partir pour rentrer chez lui. Il se tourne vers elle alors qu'elle est essoufflée. Il hoche la tête négativement. Il ne veut parler à rien, ni personne. Il veut juste être seul. Elle bafouille :_

« Tu es certain ? Il faut que tu ailles les voir. Il y a … ses anciens collaborateurs, les personnes avec qui elle chantait et tout le reste et ... »

_Il retire la main qu'elle a tenté de prendre pour l'inciter à aller les voir. Il ne veut rien faire, est-ce bien compris ? Il fixe Kastry de son regard bleu. Non et non. Compris ? Il ne veut rien faire et … pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le force ?_

« Si tu ne veux pas parler avec eux, je restes au moins avec toi, au moins pour la soirée ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul alors que tu vas sûrement commettre une bêtise. »

_Une bêtise ? Il hausse un sourcil, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir sur le moment. Mais ensuite, il a une petite idée de ce qu'elle veut dire. Vraiment ? Elle croit ça ? Il marmonne :_

« Je ne vais pas me suicider ... »

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu sais parler ! Mais qui me dit que c'est vrai ce que tu dis ? »

« Car je ne suis pas ainsi et je ne le serais jamais, voilà tout. Maintenant, je ... »

« Tu continues de parler. Bon, on va chez toi, Hémaltone. Il faut que je vérifie si tu as pas préparé des choses tordues et je sais de quoi je parles, je connais le sujet et ... »

_Hein ? Il la fixe pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne plonge dans son mutisme. C'est maintenant elle qui ne parle plus ? Est-ce qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de grave ? Pfff ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça l'intéresse réellement ? Il en a strictement rien à faire de tout ça. Il reste là, les bras ballants. _

« Tu m'emmènes ou non ? Enfin, tu n'as pas le choix, Hémaltone. »

« Tu ne me lâcheras pas un peu ? Je ne veux pas … te voir. »

« Alors, je te conseilles de fermer les yeux si tu ne veux vraiment pas me voir. »

_Elle peut faire de l'ironie ou autre, il n'en a rien à faire du tout. Ça ne le concerne pas le moins du monde. Quelques heures plus tard, il met la couverture sur Kastry, celle-ci s'étant endormie sur le canapé. Elle a encore sa robe noire, elle est exténuée à cause de l'émotion et surtout d'avoir essayé de veiller sur lui. Et maintenant lui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attends maintenant que Faldéla n''est plus là ? Et son chant ? Et sa voix ? Silence … juste le silence._


End file.
